Phoenix Genesis
by ShadoWolf4880
Summary: Memories of the true reality... lost. The Trinity, heroes of the world... disappeared. A new enemy rises, and only one has the power to stop him. The ultimate warrior reborn.
1. Prolouge (Sonic)

_**Prologue (Sonic): Disappeared**_

 _Be careful, Sonic._ Those were the lasts words I heard, before I left to find out what happened to Shadow and Silver.

About a week ago, Silver arrived in our time, informing us about a strange time anomaly that was detected in the future. He left with Team Dark (Shadow, Rouge and Omega) to find out what was going on.

During the mission, they were attacked and knocked out. When they woke, they found that Shadow and Silver had disappeared.

But that wasn't the strange part, though. The strange part was that Rouge didn't remember the attack, the mission, or even Shadow and Silver. In fact, none of my friends remembered Shadow and Silver. Except for Omega, and of course, me.

While the memory files of the attack have somehow been deleted, Omega had managed to save back-up memory files of the mission, as well as my missing friends, by saving them on a hidden memory drive before the mission. Someone had apparently tried to reprogram new memory files into him, but the first thing Omega did when he woke up was access the hidden memory files, so he had both the memories of this new fake like, and his old real life.

Since I was the only other than him who remembered Shadow and Silver, he asked me personally find them while he tried to figure out what was going on. Of course, I was going to do that even if Omega didn't ask me to it.

My other friends didn't believe me when I said that I was search for Shadow and Silver, of course. They didn't remember a Shadow or a Silver. But the wished me luck anyway. _Be careful, Sonic._ That's what Amy had said.

Those words kept ringing in my mind. For some reason I felt like I should turn back, hide from whatever this was. But I couldn't. I dealt with this kind of thing just about every day (well not really, of course, and this memory loss thing was definitely a new one). Besides, whether they admitted it or not (well, Shadow more like), they were my friends, and I was going to find them.

With some help form the Chaotix, I was able to find a clue to where Shadow and Silver's whereabouts might be. And that clue was where the attacker might be.

I stood in front of dark alley. It was dark and stormy, rain heavily pounding on the ground.

"Well, the Chaotix went to a lot of trouble to get this meeting to happen for me," I told myself, "I can't let it go to, waste."

I walked into the alley, unaware of what was going to happen.

* * *

Of course the alley led straight to a dead end. Just perfect.

Then again...

"Hello, is anyone here?" I called out.

No one answered.

"I guess not." I started to walk back.

Then a voice from the shadows called out, "Are you here for the meeting with Chaotix?"

I quickly stopped and turned out when he spoke. I was startled, but I did my best to hide it.

I couldn't see what he looked like because it was too dark, but I could see that he was standing on one of the fire escapes, leaning against the wall.

I gave a smirk. "There is no meeting with the Chaotix. It was a trick, so I could find you!"

He chuckled. "Of course, as I expected. Still, I'll have to punish them for lying to me."

That stunned me. "W-wait, you knew I was coming?"

"Of course, Sonic the Hedgehog. I knew you would come looking for your friends. What were their names? Shadow... and Silver, right."

"Where are they? What did you do to them?"

"Oh, you'll see them soon. You will be joining them in their new, quiet, little life, out of the way my conquest."

I was getting angry. "Nobody messes with my friends. Tails, Amy, Shadow, Silver, the Chaotix... all of them. Got that?"

"Yes, but, you see... sometimes things change. And now... things will change... forever."

At this point, I was done this guy's words.

"Oh, are you mad now? Are you going to attack me...? Just try it."

 _Yeah, I will,_ I thought.

As quickly as I could (which was faster than sound, of course), I ran up the wall away from him, jumped off, and in midair, kicked him off the fire escape. I landed where he was standing and turned around to see where he landed. He hit the ground face down, but the fall barely did any damage... and he was already getting up.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled, and jumped off, planning to stomp attack him. But before I could hit him (much less land on the ground), he spun around on the ground and swept kicked me, knocking me to the side. And before I could hit the ground, he spun around again and kicked me in the chest, sending me tumbling away from him.

I quickly got up, glaring at him. Now standing, he made a "come at me" gesture with hand, with a smug expression on his face. Without a second thought, I dashed towards him, attempting to punch him in the face. But before it could connect, he dodged out of the way, but it like he disappeared.

I was stunned from what just happened, but it didn't help when the strange guy spoke. "So you're the Faster Thing Alive. Well, it's true... enough, but you weren't fast enough to hit _me_."

I spun around. He was standing twenty feet away from.

"Like I said, things are changing," he said.

Was he as fast as I was? Was it possible there are others like me?

"Now, let's see..." he continued.

It was still too dark to see him completely, but even from where I was, I could see that his eyes started glowing crimson red, and that a strange glowing blue symbol that appeared _above_ his right hand like a hologram, though he was too far away from me to make out what it looked like.

"I heard you can't swim so..."

He raised the hand with the symbol above his head. Sudden, water shot out of any nearby drainage grates (somehow being completely clean), and even the rain stopped in midair. Then all that water started to gather around me, lifting me off the ground until I was submerged in a sphere of water hovering off the ground.

I felt like I was going to drown, but then the water pushed me out the top of the sphere, though it was only my head. My body was still stuck in the water sphere. The rain started to fall again like normal.

"The Fastest Thing Alive," he taunted, "and water is your weakness. Pathetic, especially since water is _my_ strength."

"Wh-who... are you...?"

"They call me... Mirror," he replied.

I tried to get free, but it was like the water was a giant hand, and I was in its strong grip. And this grip was getting tighter as Mirror slowly clasped his right hand into a fist.

"Try all you want, but you are not getting out of that water lock."

"You won't get away with this!" I screamed.

"Oh, I already have. Now, it's time for step two." He looked to the sky. "You can come out now."

Two more figures landed side-by-side to Mirror. Again, it was too dark to make out what they looked like.

"Lunar, Crystal," Mirror told them, looking at them as he spoke their names, meaning the one on the left of him was Lunar, and the one on the right was Crystal. "Finish our business here."

"But of course, Master," said the one who I assumed was Lunar. The voice was female, probably in her twenties, but that didn't matter much to me if I couldn't make out what she looked like.

Her eyes started glowing like Mirror's, but they were a silvery white instead, like the moon (fitting, considering her name). She raised her hands and tendrils of light the same glowing color of her eyes shot out and connected to my entire body.

As soon as they touched me, I was suddenly in incredible pain. My bones started cracking and shifting. It was like my whole body what changing.

"You up next, Crystal," she said, which meant I was right about who was who.

"Fine," Crystal replied. His voice had an amused tone in it.

He jumped onto the water sphere right in front of me (it was _still_ too dark to see his face), standing (well kneeling) on it like it was some king of floor. The light tendrils didn't affect him, they simply moved around him.

"Enjoy your new life, Sonic," he said. I couldn't see it, but he was probably smirking.

His eyes started glowing crimson red like Mirror's and he raised his hand above my forehead. Then it started glowing crimson red.

The rain started to fall harder. Something fell in front of my left eye. It looked like blue hair.

"Good bye, Sonic," Mirror said, "forever."

My last thoughts were of Amy. _Be careful, Sonic._ Here I was, unable to do anything, not even apologize to her.

Crystal's hand started to glow brighter, and then waves of red energy shot around me, and I drifted into slumber.


	2. Chapter 1 (Emeral)

_**Chapter 1 (Emeral): The Two that have Forgotten**_

Everything around me was pitch-black. I could see nothing, except for a feint, light-blue, glowing orb, which somehow I knew was a spirit.

"No don't do this!" I yelled at the light. I couldn't control my actions, but still it felt as if I did. Was this a... memory?

"I want to. I want to help my friend." Spoke the light, so I guessed it was a spirit.

"But I'm you friend, too. Besides, you won't be... you won't be yourself anymore." I didn't understand what I was saying, what was going on. It was frustrating.

"I will with these." The spirit pulled out two items, though it was more like they faded into existence, floating in front of her. One was a strange glowing orange crystal. The other was a long blue spine, like a hedgehog quill.

I stepped back. "Those are... how did you get those?"

"Tikal gave them to me. The crystal contains some of her power, and she gave me the quill so I would... I would become something... someone who is like a hero she knows."

"I can't let you do this. You'll get hurt. You'll never be the same."

"I must. Goodbye... Emerl..."

Then the spirit disappeared in a flash of light.

"No... NO!" I cried.

"Emerl..." said a new voice.

I turned to see another spirit behind. This one was an orange spirit orb.

"Follow her," she said. "She'll need your help."

"But, Tikal," I replied, "how?"

"With this." she pulled out a crystal the same the other spirit did. It was exactly the same as the one the other spirit had, expect it was a deep blue color.

"Is that..."

"Yes, the power of Chaos. The items I gave her will allow her to remain the same, mostly, while gaining new strengths, but she'll... she'll forget herself. If follow her, you'll too forget yourself, but if you follow quickly, you'll find her."

I stared at the crystal. "There is more to this then you're telling me, isn't there."

Tikal sighed. "The hero I trust so much... I don't think he'll be able to stop this new threat. But I think that you can. With the power of this crystal, you be stronger than you old self, but you'll have you original ability. Use it to protect our friend and stop this threat."

I nodded. "I will. I promise... that she will be protected."

Then everything faded.

When I woke up, I looked around to find that was in a cavern somewhere. There was a source of light coming from behind me. When I turned to see what it was, I found that the light source was a mysterious glowing pool of clear, blue water. The floor was made of blue sand.

I decided to leave trying to figure out what this place was for later. I tried to access what the dream was about, but I found that it had already faded from my memory.

"Just great," I said. Then I noticed something my voice. It sounded... mechanical, like the voice of a robot.

"What?" I asked myself, "I couldn't be...?"

I went over to the pond and found that I was right.

I was a robot, a machine.

My body was humanoid, about the size of a mobian (which is a humanoid animal, if you don't know). It was clad in yellow-colored metal with blue strips of lights going around my body, like some sort of neon-like high-tech machine (I guess that was what I was). My lower legs (knees to feet) was made like an armored boot, though my feet were made on rotation pieces, connecting the back part of my feet (the ankles), and the front part, allowing me to kneel, sort of, though it probably had a more important function. My lower arms (elbows to hands) also had an armored look to than, appearing much like gauntlets. My hands were covered a brown leather material, however, except of the backs my fingers and my hands, which were still covered in metal.

I looked at my face in the water's reflection. It was shaped like a sphere. I had no real mouth, just a flat metal piece where it should be. My eyes were round blue glass pieces, shaped to give my face a kind of determined look. There was a flat metal piece on my forehead shaped into three points arranged like an upside-down capital T (But they were all the same length), and rounded above my head. There was something that looked like a third eye, placed where the points crossed for the T (and where it was connected to my forehead), but it covered by two metal pieces, like camera shutters.

"If I'm a machine," I said softly, trying to remain calm, "then how..."

I picked a clump of sand, and let it slip through my fingers. I could _feel_ the sand slip through my hands. I didn't know how else to explain it.

"I guess I have some functions that allow me to act a human... or mobain, whichever." I tried to think about what other human things I could, and then I realized, I already was using one of those functions. I was thinking like a human.

 _Alright,_ I thought, _let's see if I can find anything else about myself out._ I focused my thoughts, trying to figure out my mechanical functions.

I found that I could switch between human thinking and computer thinking. I figured it be best I stayed in human thinking mode for now, because even though that a computer can think much faster, they can't _really_ learn anything, and that's what I needed to be doing right now, learning stuff.

I found that I also had a smelling function, though it was turned off for whatever reason, which I found strange that it could do that, considering that I couldn't seem to shut of the feeling function. But that covered four of the five senses. I obviously could have the last sense, taste, because I had no mouth, and it wasn't like I needed food, being a machine.

The last important thing I found was that my eyes had a normal vision, a night vision (which used a blue color instead of the typical green color, strangely), and a scanning vision. With the scanning mode, I could detect energies, which is how I found out that the pond was charged with Chaos Energy, and I could see what materials everything around was made out of. My eyes also could turn on like headlights on a car, which would allow me to see in dark places, though it wasn't really necessary, since I also had a night vision mode.

"Alright then, let's found out why I'm like this." I switched to computer mode and ran through my memory files.

What I found shocked me. There was nothing in there, no memories. Nothing... except for one file.

"What!" I freaked. I switched to default mode (that's what I decided to call my human thing mode, since I wanted that to be the default), and seriously tried to think about... anything. Who I was, why I was here, what was I doing before this? But I just couldn't remember. I had no memories.

"I was so focused on finding out my functions, I didn't realize that I had no memories," I said to myself. "Perhaps I never had any memories to begin with."

But as soon as I said that, I felt that what I said was wrong (it still was weird, being a machine who could feel). I felt that I did have memories, and that they were still there, I just couldn't find them.

Strange, I wasn't freaking out or anything, not anymore, at least. Maybe it was because I had already calmed down before when I found out I was a machine. Maybe it was because I was a machine. Whatever the reason, I needed to find out what happened, why I was like this.

I decided to look at that file on my database. Aside from the "memories" I've made since I've woken up, there only was only one word.

 _Emerl..._

No, it wasn't a word. It seemed more like a name.

 _It must be my name, then,_ I thought, _or, at least, it's the name I should take, since otherwise I don't know my name, and I don't who else this name could belong to._

I got up and took another look around, this time looking for an exit to the cavern. What I found was footsteps in the sand, that I hadn't noticed before.

"Someone else was here..." I pondered.

The footsteps lead out through a tunnel, possibly out, but the weird thing was that the footsteps only lead out of the tunnel, and it was the only exit _and_ entrance into this cavern that I could see. In fact, it seemed that whoever these footsteps belonged to, he or she was lying next to the pond like I was.

"Alright, let's follow these footsteps, see where they lead. Maybe they'll lead to the exit."

I activated my night vision, and started following the footsteps. There were many different tunnels, all leading in in different directions, but the sand kept going one way, never splitting into two paths, and of course that's where the footsteps went. It seemed that at times, whoever was walking though these caves got off the sand path at times, but immediately went back onto the sand. It also seemed like he or she also tripped numerous times.

Eventually I saw light up ahead. _It could be daylight, which could mean the way out,_ I thought. Then I looked back down to the ground to follow the footsteps, but I found the sand was gone. I mean literally, I stopped when I saw the light and I was still standing on the sand, but when I looked back down it was gone, below me, in front of me, behind me. It was just hard rocky floor, which also meant no footsteps.

"Okay, that's strange, I could have sworn... whatever, looks like I have only choice, if I want to leave."

I walked towards the light.

* * *

As soon as I the cave, I was greeted to a view of incredible, vast fields. Trees and rocks dotted the landscape. Birds flew in the air, chirping happily. In the far distance, I could see the ocean, and there was a pier and town nearby to the right.

It was like a paradise.

I started head to the town, but then I heard a soft noise. I listened close and it sounded like... crying.

I turned around to see what the sound was. It was a hedgehog girl, just outside the cave I exited, sitting again a tree, crying softly.

I walked over to her, trying not to startle her. "Hi, are you okay," I spoke softly. She looked up at me, tears still in her eyes. "Wh-who... are you?"

She looked to be about sixteen years old. She was a little wet (not just from crying, she looked like she fell into water somewhere), and she partially covered in sand. She had honey-gold fur, furless arms, and light colored skin. She had beautiful sapphire blue eyes, which were turning red due to crying. Strangely, instead of having quills, she had a full set of blonde, wavy hair that had was long enough to reach the middle of her back, though she had quills on her back, poking through her long hair. They were short, styled into two spikes.

For clothing, she wore a sky-blue, knee-length dress with a medium blue cotton jacket on top, both made to allow her little back quills to poke through (but not her tail, it must have been hidden under the dress). The jacket was unzipped, and it had a pull-string hood. She wore blue hiking boots that was halfway from her foot to her knee in height, white gloves with blue rings on her wrists, and a blue hairband holding her long hair back.

"My name is Emerl," I told her. I activated my scanning mode to see if it could also scan injuries, but luckily it could. She had no injuries or illnesses.

"Emeral, that's an interesting name," she replied, "sounds like 'emerald' just without the D."

"Actually, it's spelled E-M-E-R-L, so no A either."

"Really, it sounds better when spelled E-M-E-R-A-L." She giggled. "We're talking about how to spell a name. It's so funny"

I liked this girl. She was a really nice girl, really sweet, and I was glad I could cheer her up.

"Alright then, the E-M-E-R-A-L spelling of my name it is," I replied. "So, what's your name?"

She looked back to the ground. It looked like she was tearing up again.

"Okay, what did I do wrong? I was trying to cheer you up, and..."

"No, it's not your fault, it's just... I... I can't remember my name, I can't remember anything," she replied.

I sat down next to her. "Okay, so tell me, what do you remember?"

She sighed shakily. "I woke up, inside that cave, near a pool of water. I didn't know where I was, who I was, anything. I didn't even know what to do, at least until I heard... a voice."

"A voice?"

"Yeah, I couldn't see who it belonged to, but it felt like... I knew who that voice belonged to, that I could trust her, but like everything else, I couldn't..." she sighed again, "she told me to follow the sand out of the cave. Once I left, then I could begin 'my journey to find my lost memories,' as she put. But now that I'm out, I don't even know where to start."

"I think you do, telling someone you can trust, like you did just now," I told her.

"I don't even know. But, for some reason, I feel like..." she stopped.

"That you can trust me, like the voice."

"Have we met before?"

"I wouldn't know, but you helped lead the way out for me."

I told her about what happened in the cave; how I woke up, found out I was a machine, and that I had human-like functions. I told her about me finding no memories of myself, feeling like they were there, but hidden or lost. I told her about finding my way out of the cave by following the sand, though I left out the part about it disappearing. I felt like that part wasn't important.

When I finished, she replied with, "You didn't hear a voice telling you what to do?"

"No. It was your footsteps in the sand that lead me out," I finished.

"...So you're like me, you have amnesia," she said.

"I wouldn't say it like that..."

"Well, you say you can think like a human. And you don't have memories, but feel like they should be there. The last part, that's how I feel."

"You know, I like you. You're really sweet." I got up and looked down at her. "Don't just sit there. All you have to do is ask."

"Are... are saying... you would be willing..." she stopped.

"Help you regain your memories... yes, if you ask kindly," I finished for her.

"Wou-would you help me remember who I am, please?" she asked.

If I could, I probably would've smiled. "Of course."

She quickly got up, and hugged me, screamed, "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"All right then, but first, I need to do a few things," he said.

"What are they?" asked the girl.

"One, we may need to find a place to stay. Two, I want to find out about myself, so I going to search out a mechanic. We can do both of those things to the nearby town." I pointed over to the right.

"Okay, let's go." She started off, but I grabbed her wrist.

"There is still one more thing we need to do," I told her.

"Okay, what's that?"

"When we get to the town, we may need to introduce ourselves. For that we need to tell them our names."

"But... I can't-"

"I know," I interrupted, "that's why we're going to give you a new name, at least for the time being. So, what do you want your name to be?"

"I..." she looked down, "I don't know."

"Okay, then. Let me look at you."

"Why?"

"So I can come up with a name, of course."

She looked up me, with those beautiful blue eyes...

I got it.

"Sapphire."

"Sapphire?" she asked.

"Yes. I got that name from your eyes. That sapphire blue color... I think it's perfect."

"Sapphire," she said slowly, "yeah, it sounds good."

"Great, now let's go."

* * *

It took about thirty minutes to get to the town. When we got there, I couldn't believe how amazing the place was.

The entire town was built on top cliffs next to the ocean, with standard rope bridges spanning across chasms in the cliffs, water far below them. It was a small town, though a little larger than most. The building had a crisp and clean look to them, most of them painted a light blue color. The pier was to the left, built on top of the water. It seemed like a quiet and peaceful town. The sign at the town entrance read "Reborn Island: Port Town".

"So we're on an island," Sapphire stated. "I thought we were on..." she thought of what to say, "...the mainland... or _a_ mainland, I guess."

"Looks can be deceiving," I replied. "So, this island is called 'Reborn Islands'. Interesting name. Does that mean this island is remade from some catastrophe that happened here, or what?"

"Maybe we should go in," Sapphire replied, "see what the town is like."

We surprised to see that the town had a lot more people than we expected to see. The majority of the town to the right of us, no chasms splitting it up. The part of the town split up by the chasms was to the left, around the pier. There were no cars driving around, and the street were made of stone bricks and lined with trees and bushed.

To the right of us, there was a street lined with outdoor shops, selling things fish, fruits, vegetables, jewelry, cosmetics, and a bunch of other stuff I couldn't see from where I was. Some shops were even barbecuing stuff.

In front of us, in what was probably the town center, was a gold statue of a giant mobain eagle, with wings of fire (they weren't actually on fire, they just were designed to look like fire). I scanned the gold material of the statue, and found that it wasn't actually made of gold, and some sort of flame-proof material, though I didn't know why it was made from something like that specifically.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Sapphire cried. She ran over to the fire bird statue and read info pedestal. "'Phoenix', huh."

"Well, that makes the name of the island make more sense," I replied, "The Phoenix is the bird of fire, and when it dies, it turns to ashes and is reborn from them."

"This must be their island deity."

I stopped a fisherman that was walking by, and asked him where I could find a mechanic.

"Oh, it's down at the pier," he told me, "the place is called 'Rusty and Adam's Automatics Shop.'"

"Thank You," I replied.

Sapphire walked over and asked, "um, Mr. Fisherman..."

"The name's William," he told her. He was a tall man, human, with brown hair and dark eyes, light skin, and he was wearing standard fisherman clothing.

"William, can I ask you something. I have amnesia, and I want to know if you know anyone who can help me."

"Um, well, we don't have a doctor who is deals with things like that. Though, I think that someone here on the island can help. I'll take you to her." He turned to me. "Can who find your way to the shop?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied. "Sapphire, can you meet me over there?"

She nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you then." I walked off, heading down to the pier.

"Good bye, Emeral! See you soon!" Sapphire called out.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to find the shop. I just had to listen for the explosion.

I ran to the building it see what was wrong. Smoke was coming out the windows, but the building hadn't caught on fire or anything. Then again that might be hard for a building made of steel.

"Are you okay in there?!" I yelled into the building.

"Yeah!" replied a voice from inside the building, "just a bad machine. Couldn't handle the power output it was getting, so it went BOOM! But everything's fine."

I took a closer look at the building. It was a two-story, steel-clad building with two smoke stacks in on the roof and a sign above the entrance that of course said "Rusty and Adam's Automatics Shop." The entrance was a double-set of doors painted medium blue, but there was also a large garage door to left, large enough for two cars to go in at once, but the build itself looked like it could about a dozen cars (I didn't know why that was there, since there were no cars here). According to my scanners, the whole building was made to be sound proof, which was good, since it was a mechanics shop on a pier where fisherman were working, but with the windows blown out, it wasn't going to do much.

 _Alright, this is it,_ I thought. Then I entered the building.


	3. Chapter 2 (Emeral)

_**Chapter 2 (Emeral): A Dream of Memories**_

I first thing I saw was the guy who was speaking to me through the windows before. He was banging out dents in the metal casing of the machine that exploded (or at least I assumed it was, since it was smoking) with a hammer that was unnecessarily big. Seriously, it looked like it belonged on the field of battle rather than in a mechanics shop.

"I _said_ everything's fine," he told me. It clearly was, surprisingly. Nothing was broken, other than the machine he was working on, and repair projects. The guy was a little bruised, but nothing too seriously. He'd be fine.

"Actually, I came here because I need a favor."

"Okay, what do you-" turned away from his machine, and saw me, "Holy smoke, you're a-"

"A robot, yeah. That's what I'm here for. My name's Emeral."

"Uh-uh, right. I-I'm Adam."

Adam was a mobain hedgehog with orange fur, furless arms and chest, and jade colored eyes. His quills were styled into six spikes, plus two spikes on his back, which was a common style for male hedgehogs, though these were incredibly short for male standards. He also had quills on his forehead styled into three small spikes. He was wearing a mechanic's uniform (the jacket was unzipped with no undershirt and the sleeves were pulled up, which was how I could make out the full details of him) that was the same color as the doors, and made to allow his back quills and tail to poke through, as well as white and green sneakers and white gloves.

My scanner said his hammer looked to be made of completely wood, though somehow still much stronger. It had a standard handle, about half as long as he was tall, and its head was shaped like a cylinder, about half a foot in diameter. The head was painted an emerald green color, but the head's faces and the handle weren't painted.

Adam spun the hammer around in his hand once and... it disappeared. Yeah, he just spun around, and it faded from existence. I didn't know how he did that, but I decided not to question it.

"S-so..." Adam tried to calm himself down, "...what do you need?"

"I need myself... looked at," I replied.

"Um, alright. What do you need checked?"

"Adam!" a new voice cried. "What did you do!? I was in the shower, and then I heard something explode!"

A mobain toad that was hastily getting his clothes on came down a nearby set of stairs.

"Sorry, that generator I was fixing up didn't hold the power very well," Adam told him.

"So you must be Rusty," I assumed.

"You'd be right," he told me.

He must have been named after the color of his skin, because it was a rusty red color. His eyes were a deep brown. He wore the same mechanic's uniform as Adam, though he had his zipped up. He wore no gloves and he wore sneakers like Adam, but these were black.

He studied me with great interest. "Say, you're a peculiar fellow. What's your story?"

"Why don't we sit down and I'll explain it to you."

It took me no longer than thirty minutes to explain what happened from when I woke up to when I showed up here. I didn't talk a lot about Sapphire, because I felt that wasn't important, but tell them I found her, and she'd be coming here soon after she was done with her stuff. I told them about me waking up, finding out that I was a machine, my weird functions, and the reason I came here.

"So you want us to you take you apart, at least a little bit, and check this stuff out for you," Rusty summed up.

"Yep," I said.

"Well, it's a good thing we're the best mechanics in town," replied Adam.

"Adam, we're the _only_ mechanics in town, and our track record isn't that good either. Mostly because of you," Rusty told him.

Adam sighed. "Yeah, true."

"So, can you do it?" I asked.

"Probably, but it'll take a few hours," Rusty told me.

"Good, that's better than nothing."

"Okay, just go and lie on that work table, over there," Rusty pointed over to an empty metal table, "and shut yourself off. Can you do that, or because of how that mind of yours works, will it take a while for you to go to sleep."

"I can switch to computer mode," I replied, getting up and heading towards the table, "then I should be able to myself to deactivate myself like a machine. Plus, it should keep my feeling receptors from making me feel pain, thus waking me up."

"How will we wake you up when we're done?" asked Adam.

I got onto the table and lied down. "Just say the word 'Genesis.' I'll set that as the wake up code. Alright."

"Alright," said Adam.

"Now close your eyes, and sleep," Rusty said.

"Do I even have eyelids," I laughed. But as I prepared to go to sleep, I found that I did. Two pieces of rounded metal, one for each eye, made to act as shutters for my eyes.

I switched to computer mode, and shut myself down.

* * *

I had another dream. I didn't know how, since I was in computer mode. It was like the last one, where I couldn't control myself, but I felt that I could, like a memory.

The area was dark again, but it was different. I heard machined running in the background, and lights were blinking on and off. I was in some sort of spot light. I was facing some strange orange, pudgy looking robots, about three of them. They were beating me up, well, hitting me, not doing much damage (probably on purpose), but I wasn't fighting back. I couldn't move a part of my body.

A voice behind me yelled, "Fight! Why don't you fight?!"

I didn't speak. I couldn't.

"Dang it! You piece of _junk!"_ He walked towards me. "Fine, just give me back the Chaos Emerald you took from me!"

No reply.

"Grrr... What a piece of JUNK! That's it! I've already used your data to create a robot that does what _I say._ So... I don't need you anymore."

Then the setting changed. I was lying on a beach now, still unable to move.

I heard a voice in the distance, but not the same one as before. "Man, I'm so _bored."_

The owner of the voice appeared in my vision. He was a mobian hedgehog with cobalt blue fur, emerald green eyes, and furless arms and chest. He wore no clothing other than white gloves, and red shoes with a white strap and gold buckle on each one. He had a regular six spike style with his quills (and yes they were regular length), and two on the back.

He ran up and looked in my direction. "Huh? What's that?" He ran over to me. "Wha- it's a robot!"

I stared at him, still unable to do anything.

He got a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked. He grabbed my hand and helped me up in a standing position.

I still didn't move, my hand stuck being raised in front of me.

"Hm, I wonder if it's busted." He looked me over. "Geez, look at all this dust. I wonder how long it's been here."

I started to twitch a bit, answering his call (which I didn't understand why, but I was reliving a memory, so I didn't to think about too much).

"Hey! Are you alright?" He replied.

I began to move, finally, and I lowered my arm.

"Hey! It's moving now! Need any help? Can you walk by yourself?"

No reply.

"Can't speak, eh? Well, it figures. Can't except much from ol' Eggman. Well, let's get you over to Tails' place, so we can help you out!"

I began to speak. "Show... power... or I sh...all ob...ey... Sha...ll conqu...er a...ll..."

"Huh, what did it say?" replied the hedgehog. "Show it my power...? Like this?" He got a smirk on his face. "Heh heh..."

He started running the beach, but he did it at speed faster than sound. I didn't know how I knew it was that fast, how my eyes could keep up, but I barely could. Sudden, words popped in my robotic vision. _Shill... Copy... Processing..._ Then I knelt down to him.

He looked over, and noticed what was happening. "What... whoa!"

"I sha...ll not ...represent ...and become... of all..." I said. The words in my vision changed to _Link established_ while I said it, then they disappeared.

"What? What's it saying? I wonder if this thing can even be fixed. I better take it to Tails before it blows up. Follow me!"

I got up and did as he said. He guided me was the town next to the beach. It was a suburbs town that was pretty neat and clean. Children, both human and mobain, were running around playing a game of tag. Someone was working on a wood project in his open garage.

The hedgehog stopped in front of a house painted blue with a yellow. "Here we are! This is Tails'..."

A bright flash appeared in front of us. When it faded, in its place was hedgehog that looked similar to the one I was with, but his fur was black with red stripes on his arms, legs, around his eyes, and on the top of his quills. His eyes were red and his chest was covered in white fur. His quills were styled a little differently, the quills on the sides being curved slightly upward, rather than down like normal. He still wore white gloves, though he had gold rings on wrists, which were holding small, black-and-red pads on his wrists. His shoes looked high-tech, and his also wore the same gold rings and black and red pads and his ankles.

"Shadow!" spoke the blue hedgehog in surprise.

"Huh, Sonic the Hedgehog..." replied the black hedgehog, who must have been Shadow. "Sorry, but I don't have time to play with you now." He started speaking to me. "Hey! Can you hear me? Respond!"

I didn't respond.

"No! You must have already established a Link."

"Shadow!" the blue hedgehog, who was apparently Sonic, called out.

"Hey! You... over here!" Shadowed continued with me.

I still didn't respond.

"Won't listen to me eh?" Shadow replied. "In that case... I'll destroy you with my bare hands!"

"Hey, stop that!" Sonic intervened.

"Get out of the way, and give me that robot!"

Sonic smirked. "You didn't think I would simply say 'yes,' did you?"

"Hm, then I will destroy you too..."

Then the dream faded.

* * *

 _Voice activation code: "Genesis" imputed. Beginning activation. Activation in... 5 seconds, 3 seconds, 1 second..._

My eyes opened. "Activation complete."

"Emeral, are you okay?" Adam asked.

I switched back to default mode and sat up. "Yeah, guess it must be strange hearing me talk in computer mode."

"It's strange hearing a robot talk like a normal human."

"Yeah, true."

I thought about my dream. Unlike the last one, I still remembered it, but only somewhat. It was hazy and hard to make out the details. It was difficult trying to think about what happened in the dream again.

Rusty came down the stairs, holding a few sets of blue prints. "How do you feel?"

"No different than before. Everything feels like it's working right." I got up and moved around bit to make sure I was right. Yep, nothing felt wrong. "Were you able to find out anything?"

"Yes." Rusty put the blueprints on the table I was just lying on and opened them up. They were all of my body.

"We did some reverse engineering on you," Adam stated. "We didn't completely take you take apart, just enough to assess what made you tick."

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much. And even though I carefully traced these blueprints as I did it, putting you back together in the exact same way as before... proved to be even harder."

"Well, you did a good job. What did you find?" I asked.

"Well, you know how you said you can think like a human."

I nodded.

"Well, your body is built like a human, too. Well, a mobian, let's say, since it's more accurate, but still..."

"Your computer and memory drive, for starters, is built like a human or mobian brain," Adam continued, "Is made in separate parts, each positioned like how the different parts of the brain are arranged, and each part works like the corresponding part of the brain."

"So my mind really is like a... mobian's, in a sense," I said.

"Yeah, it's still a mechanical brain, though," Rusty continued, "But it has some incredible fire walls. We're not sure if it's because of the fact your mind works like a mobian, but seems it's impossible to access the data. I tried to access it, even attempted to hack into it, but I couldn't get in."

"Alright, that's good, at least I can't be reprogrammed." But I thought about how I could've lost my memories then. Even if my mind did work like a mobian, it wasn't like I could get a concussion.

"What else is there... oh yeah. Your energy core..." Adam continued.

"Like me guess, it's also like the mobian body."

"Yeah, it's placed where the heart is, the upper left chest area, but it doesn't beat like a normal heart, not that you would need it to, being a robot."

"It has enough energy for 24 hours, and that Chaos Drive recharges pretty quickly," Rusty said.

"Chaos Drive?" I wondered.

"Do you know about the seven Chaos Emeralds? Seven gems of wonder with seemingly infinite energy said to be able to turn your thoughts into power," Rusty told me. "Well, special crystals were made to hold some of those Emeralds energy. Those are Chaos Drives. They're pretty much weaker forms of Chaos Emeralds, with limited energy, but as long as they're not completely drained, they can recharge with no needed energy input when shut off."

"So I have one in my body, powering me," I concluded, "and if I sleep, it recharges. And I have about a day's worth of energy."

"Yes, another mobian similarity. But what's strange about this is that most machines that use them have only two Chaos Drives. One to act as the main power source, another smaller one to act as a backup, in case the energy from the main one runs out of energy, so it can be used to recharge the main one."

"You do have those two crystals in your 'heart', but you also have eight other smaller Chaos Drives placed side by side where the lungs may be," Adam said, "They're not active, and we don't know what activates them. But they have enough energy to _triple_ what you're already using."

"Another strange thing is the tubes there connected with," Rusty replied.

"Okay, explain," I replied.

"Those light strips on your body, those are kind of like veins," Adam told me.

"That's kind of creepy," I said.

"Well, blood is not flowing through them, it's water. Veins are just what reminded me of. But that water isn't normal water. There is some kind Chaos Energy flowing through it."

"There connected to your heart and extra Chaos Drives, slowing the usage of energy and increasing the speed of recharging," Rusty finished. "They also flow throughout your body, and that energy makes you faster, stronger, and more agile and durable."

"Or so you theorize, Rusty..."

"So what about those functions that give me extra human senses?" I asked.

"Oh, those... those are some very sophisticated devices that we don't understand, but what really confuses me is that third eye of yours," Rusty replied.

"I forgot about that, actually."

"Yeah, well, it's seems to be a scanning eye, though we're not sure why it's there, especially since you already have a scanning function build into main eyes."

"You also have these Nano-bots in your arms. I think they _might_ be connected to that third eye, but that's just a theory."

"Maybe I can try to activate them," I said. I stood up and focused. ...Nothing. I switched to computer mode, and tried to find an activation code or something. Again, nothing. "I can't..."

"Don't worry about it too much," Rusty said. "Maybe it will come to you soon."

I sighed. "Thank you. But I do have to wonder, what was I built for?"

I heard voice outside, some calling for me.

"That must be Sapphire. How long has it been?

"About six or seven hours," Rusty answered, "it will be evening soon."

"Well, thanks for the help."

I started to leave, but then Adam stopped me.

"You don't have anywhere to go, do you? No home?"

"Yeah... but I was going to deal that that problem next."

"Well," Adam looked over at Rusty, and Rusty gave him a bag full of something. Adam turned back to me, giving me the bag. "I this place that just opened up a few weeks ago, located near the beach. It's secluded, but close to a good neighborhood. This should cover the price."

I opened the bag. Inside were a lot of small gold rings, about a thousand of them. "Why are doing this?"

"Well, in case something new about you comes up, we would like to know."

"Plus, it's a kind thing we wanted to do for you, and we had the money to spare," Rusty added.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to see you guys again," I said. Then I left to meet Sapphire.

* * *

"How was it?" Sapphire asked.

"Didn't find my memories, though I did find out more about my functions," I replied. "What about you?"

"I... I didn't remember anything, but the women who helped me said that if I find my twin brother, I'll eventually regain them."

"Okay, odd. Do you believe it?"

"Well, she was psychic, and she could see the future, but it was fuzzy to her, so she couldn't tell me everything. Plus, when she said I had a twin brother, I felt something... warm inside me, like I found a long lost friend. I felt as if I did have a twin brother."

"So, you essentially went to a fortune teller to find you memories."

"Well, not really, but... yeah," she chuckled.

"Well... since we don't know anything else, this is the only lead we have to your past, so we'll have to follow it. Did she tell you were he is?"

"She couldn't, but she said that... that he's not on the island... and..." she started to tear up.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll find him, and get your memories back."

"What about you memories?"

"Well, I'd like to find them, but... you're my concern right now."

She smiled.

"Besides, thinking about it now, I think I'd rather look to my future then the past, you know."

"What if you made a mistake in your past, and you can't remember it, and it comes back to haunt you."

"Then I'll fix it. Now come on, those mechanics were nice enough to give me money so we can buy a place for us."

"Wow, how nice of them."

"Yep," I replied. I just hoped I could keep her happy. As long as she was happy, I was happy.

She ran the pier, and shouted, "Come on! Let's go!"

I could smile, I would have. "Coming!"


	4. Chapter 3 (Sapphire)

_**Chapter 3 (Sapphire): The Lost Girl**_

We just barely made it to the residence estate before they closed down for the day.

"You got here just in time," said the lady at the front desk. "What place are you looking for?"

Emeral described the place the mechanic's told him about.

"They said this would cover the price." He placed the bag of rings on the desk.

The lady opened it up, looked in it, and nodded. "I think I know the place you're talking about. I'll be right back."

We sat down and waited for her or someone else to come back. I looked over at Emeral. He looked pretty strong, but not like in the heavy lifting kind of way. I got the impression that he was some kind of fighter.

Did he know that? I wasn't sure, I haven't asked. I'm not sure if I wanted to. I didn't want to see fighting.

Was that part of who I am, someone who doesn't like violence? Is that what I have to get stronger for?

"So, Sapphire," Emeral asked, "what do you think your twin brother is like?"

"Oh, I-I don't know," I replied.

"If he's anything like you, I bet he's a nice guy."

"Yeah..."

"So, tell me, what was the voice like. You know... the one that led you out of the cave."

"Oh... I can't remember, really, other than what I already told you."

"Someone familiar, and trustworthy," Emeral summed up.

A mobian from the other room came out. He was a short and stout bear with light brown fur and blue eyes. He was carrying a clip board. "Hello, my name is Samuel. Your money has been counted. It is just enough to buy the place your thinking of normally, but right now that house is on sale, so you got some extra money if you do this."

"Can you describe the place a little more for me?"

"Yeah. It's already fully furbished, and it is powered by a Chaos Drive generator, so you don't have to pay for electricity and heating, and other bills are paid for at least the first month. This house a little more expensive than others, even when on sale, because it's special to the hearts of the island, but you still covered the price quite nicely."

"Hm, no wonder Rusty and Adam wanted me to get that place."

"Oh, they recommended it to you. They have good taste."

"Hm, alright. Sorry for taking your time, since your about to close."

"Oh it's alright. Come on, let me show you where it is."

During that whole conversation, I was only half listening. I didn't notice when Emeral and the retailer started to leave.

"Sapphire, are you coming?" Emeral called to me.

"Oh!" I looked up, "right. Coming!"

I felt guilty. I lied to him about the voice. I knew more about the voice, I just didn't know who it belonged to. I just couldn't tell him the entire story about what happened there. I just couldn't understand it.

As we walked, I replayed the memory in my head.

* * *

I woke up inside of a cavern. The only light came from a nearby pool of water. The ground was sandy.

I didn't remember seeing another person there, much less Emeral, so at the time, I wouldn't even have known he existed. In fact, no one was in the cavern but me.

I got up, and noticed that I felt that... something was... _off_ about my body. It was much lighter, but... a little stronger. It felt as if something... warm was covering it, besides my clothes. And I was shorter... Much shorter.

I tried to walk over to the pool to my reflection, but it my walking didn't feel... right, either. It felt strange, different, not balanced the way I remembered, not the way I remember walking. Because of this, just as I was a foot from the water, I fell off balance and fell into the water.

"Great, just great," I told myself as I climbed out. Then I noticed my voice. It sounded older, like I was about fifteen or sixteen... but I was a few years younger than that, so I my voice shouldn't sound like that. "Wha-" Then I looked at my hands. They weren't human hands, but mobian hands.

I quickly out the pool and waited for the ripples to stop, so I could see my reflection.

Looking back at me was a sixteen-year-old, dripping wet hedgehog girl with yellow fur, blue eyes, and blonde hair, and she was wear a sky blue dress with a medium blue jacket on top. I waved my hand in front of my face, and the hedgehog girl in the water copied my movements.

"That-that's my reflection," I told myself, "so that means..."

I screamed.

After that, I kept checking my whole body, freaking out at what happened to it.

Then I tried to think about the last thing I was doing. Then I found that I couldn't remember. And not just what I was doing last, but nothing. My home, my birthday, not even my name. Everything about my life was just... gone.

So then why did I remember I was human, and nothing else? And it was just that I was human. I didn't remember what I looked like as a human, or how old I was as a human.

I tried to get up, and get used to my new body. It felt so weird to be short. Well, I was a respectable height for mobians standards, but in terms of human height, yeah, I was short.

I found the exit to the cavern behind me, and started walking towards it, going slowly so I could learn my new center of gravity. But before I could exit the cavern, a voice behind me said, "Wait..."

I quickly turned around, nearly falling over, to see who spoke. But no one was there...

"Who's... how...?" I tried to say.

"I'm not really here, this is a part of my spirit that I sent here to speak with you..."

"O-okay."

Like I told Emeral, voice sounded like someone I should know, and someone I could trust. Besides that, it sounded like it belonged to girl, maybe in her teens, but it sounded pretty old-styled, like she lived in a tribal area long ago, or something like that. And it sounded really pleasant.

"Who are you...?" I asked the voice.

"That doesn't matter right now, unfortunately," she said, "what matters is that I'm here to help you."

"You... you know who I am?"

She sighed. "Yes, but... I can't tell you, I don't have the time..."

"But... why? Why can't you tell me? Why did this happen to me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can tell you that this was your choice, but nothing more..."

"Wha- but... why would I...?" I couldn't speak, but the voice got the message.

"You wanted to help. But you can't right now. You're not strong enough yet."

"I need to be... stronger..."

"Yes, now I'm here to tell what you need to do for your journey to find your lost memories."

"Wha... but..."

"Do you know how to exit these caverns?"

"The exit is-" Then I realized there might be caverns past this one. Probably a whole cave system. And if I did find my way out, then what would I do? "No... I don't even know what to do."

"In order to find your way out, follow the sand."

"The sand... on the floor?"

"Yes, then find someone you can trust. He'll lead the way."

"What? But... but..."

"Good bye... old friend..."

"Wait! I don't-" But the cavern went silent.

She was gone.

I had no other option. I had to follow the sand.

I did so, making sure I continued walking through the soft sand and not hard ground, and keep my hand on the cavern walls as much as I could so I didn't get lost in the pitch-black tunnels. I tried to get used to the way I walked in my new body. I tripped over a lot, but I eventually figured it out.

When I finally saw daylight, I got excited and ran as fast as I could (or at least, as fast as I could handle, because I haven't ran in this body yet). I reached the outside at last. I saw the massive fields, and the port town. It was so beautiful.

But then I realized... would anyone know me? What would they do with an amnesic girl who thought she was supposed be a human. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat down next a tree, and cried my heart out. Not the best idea, thinking about it now, but I was so confused.

Then Emeral came.

I just let everything pour out. Well, not everything. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I thought I was human. I knew he wouldn't believe me, but then again, he was a robot who thought like a human, mobian, whatever he thought it was.

He was so kind helping me out. Then there was that William fellow.

Yeah, there was the person William took me to. I couldn't help but think about that again.

* * *

William and I had reached the place. It was a small house, with wide windows covered by curtains.

"All right, this is the place," William told me.

"A house?" I asked.

"The girl who lives here, she's a psychic, literally. I've seen her powers in work. She only really comes out at night, but she'll help people with stuff during the day, as long as it's small. I've even heard she's been able to predict the future for a few people, though the ability isn't great. If anyone can help you, it's her."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well, I've got to go down to the docks. My assistant is probably waiting for me. Good bye!"

"Good bye, Mr. William!" I called out as he left.

Then I turned the door. I was a little nervous, I mean, speaking with a psychic and all, someone would be. But I built up my courage and knocked on the door.

I had to wait a few minutes, but eventually the door opened. It had one of those door chain locks on it that kept it from opening all the way, though I could see someone peeking through.

"You need some help?" She asked.

"Um... yeah, I have, um... I can't... remember anything."

"Ah, amnesia." She closed the door, unhinged the chain (or at least I heard that part), and reopened the door. "Please, come in."

I wasn't sure what to expect with this psychic girl, but I was thinking she might be one of those fortune-teller kind of people, who were dressed in gypsy type dresses and jewelry, and the place would be full of voodoo charms and there would be a table with a crystal ball or tarot cards.

But that wasn't it at all. The girl was dressed in regular clothing, and her house was full of normal furniture stuff.

She was a mobian wolf with silvery-white fur, yellow eyes, and long hair (well, fur) tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a light purple hunting jacket over a black blouse, and a white short skirt with black knee-length nylon pants underneath, and hunting boots like mine, but they were black and white, not blue. She wore no gloves, but she had a silver bracelet on her right hand's wrist.

The living room had a regular TV and two couches facing each other with a coffee table in between them, which had a few books on it. I could see her kitchen from here, and it was pretty normal, too, so it shouldn't be too hard to imagine. There was also one of those target circles on the left wall, like what they would use in archery practice, though it covered in burn marks, which was strange.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Artemis," she told me, "What is yours, if you remember it, of course?"

"Um, my name it Sapphire, though that is a placeholder name until I remember my real name," I replied. "So your name is Artemis, like the goddess."

"Yes, Artemis, the goddess of the moon and the hunt. My parents called me that because my fur was the color of the moon, and I am a wolf, which was her sacred animal. And the fact that my family is a pretty big hunting family might have been part of it too."

"Huh, cool! So, I heard that you only like to come out at night. Why is that? You're not a... werewolf or something like that, are you?"

"Of course not, I'm a mobian wolf," Artemis replied.

"Oh, of course, silly me," I said.

"No, reason is because it's a time for me to practice my powers, since everyone else in the town is probably asleep."

"Really? Show me!"

She raised her hand, and a book on her coffee table, started to levitate.

"Wow! That's so cool!" I said. "What else can you do?"

"I can read minds, but only if the one who I'm trying to read has his or her mind open. I can shoot psi-energy blots from my hand." She raised her hand towards the target circle, and shot a purple energy bolt from it. The bolt hit the target, and gave it another burn mark. "I'm going to have to get new one out soon... Oh, and I have clairvoyance, so I can see the future."

"You're really awesome."

"Yeah there are limits to what I can do," Artemis sighed. "My mind reading and psi-bolts are my only proficient abilities. I can only use one ability at a time. I can only lift one object with my mind at a time, and I can't lift living things. And my clairvoyance..."

"I heard. It's not that great."

"Actually, it's pretty terrible."

We both laughed.

"So, you have amnesia. Alright, please sit down."

I sat down on the couch on the right, and she sat across from me.

"Alright, I am going to read your mind," she said. "I should be able to find your memories that way. All you have to do is open your mind."

I nodded. She closed her eyes, concentrating. I then closed my eyes, trying to "open" my mind to her.

We both remained like minutes for a few minutes. I was worried something might be wrong, but then she growled in frustration.

I opened my eyes. "What, did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did just fine, your mind was opened to me the whole time," Artemis replied. She looked over to the target circle. "The problem is..." she sighed, "you're memories are buried so deep in your mind, that it's impossible for me to get into. It like a password on a computer. You don't remember the password, and I can't hack into it for you because there are too many firewalls."

"So, you can't get in for me? You can't find my memories"

Artemis shook her head. "But, there is one more thing I can try."

"Okay, what?"

"You have to remember that 'password.' Some people might have hints placed, so they can be reminded of what their password is if they forget. You have to find those hints."

"Okay, explain it in non-computer talk, please?"

"You have to find something from your past. If you see it, you might remember it, and thus, you'll start remembering you past."

I nodded. It made sense.

"Now, I know everyone on the island, and I've never seen before today, so I don't think you would find that hint here. I might be wrong, though, so don't worry. Now, I may not know you, but I can still help you, by using my clairvoyance."

"The ability that doesn't work to well," I stated.

"Yes. It's my worst ability, but I have no choice but to use it, if I want to help you. So let explain how it works."

"I'm listening."

"In order for me to read you future, I'll have to put you in a sleeping trance. It's another ability I have, but it's tied with my clairvoyance."

"Like hypnotism?"

"Not really. Everything around you will be blank. You won't see or hear anything around you. You won't even dream. It is temporary, but you'll have to put a lot of trust into me."

"Okay."

"While you're in this trance, I'll concentrate like I did with the mind reading, but this will take several _hours_ more to complete. One time, I put someone to sleep to read their future at some time around dawn, and I couldn't finish and wake him up until sunset. You could be out a while."

"I understand."

"One more thing, I should tell that my reading probably won't be accurate. It's rare that my future will be completely wrong, which in that case, it will probably be the opposite of what I told you, so keep that in mind. But I don't get it completely right a lot of the time either. Most of the time, it will be partially correct, but something with still be wrong."

"Alright, I'm ready."

She nodded. "Now open your mind, once more."

I did so, and she waved her hand in front of me. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

I felt that it was only a few seconds from when I fell asleep to when I woke up, but I could clearly tell it was later in the day.

"You're awake," Artemis said. "Here, I made you some dinner."

She handed me a hamburger.

"Sorry if you don't like it, but I didn't know what you liked, so I made you something simple."

"That's okay, I'll be fine." I took a bite out of the burger. "That's really good," I said after I swallowed. "So did you find out about my... future?"

"Well, I saw a warrior of fire at your side. The two of you have found your... twin brother, as you said in the vision."

"Twin brother..." I started to feel a warm inside. I had twin brother. I must have one if I was feeling this way. "What did he look like?"

"I couldn't see him clearly, but I did see a... cobalt blue color. That must be the color of his fur. And I'd assume he is a hedgehog like you."

I wanted to bring up that I thought I was human, but I couldn't. It was still too weird. Plus, it felt to me that she was completely right about his description, though I hated relying on my feelings so much. Being amnesiac sucked.

"Oh, and the vision also had some focus on another figure, a black figure. I didn't make out who he was, but he seemed important to you. Perhaps a boyfriend."

"A black figure...?"

"I'd guess he's a mobian, though I wouldn't know. Also, I don't think they're on the island."

"Wh-what... but why?"

"Well, for one, I saw them in a city background, and there is no city on the island. And then, as I have already said I know everyone on the island, and I don't know any with those descriptions. Sorry, I wish I could tell you more."

"Th-that's okay," I replied, but I was started to tear up.

"You sure? You're starting to cry."

"I'm sorry," I told her, "I'm not hungry." I got up to leave.

"Wait, Sapphire..." Artemis called.

I looked back.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't help you, but if you want, we could be friends."

I tried to calm down. "Yeah, that would be nice. But I've got another friend I need to meet up with."

"Then, good bye, Sapphire."

"Good bye." As left, I smiled. If anything could cheer me up, it was a friend, especially one I just made.


	5. Chapter 4 (Sapphire)

_**Chapter 4 (Sapphire): A New Home**_

When we got the house, I couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

The retailer said that it was a one floor house, with two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a small kitchen, but there a large living space, and there was also a storage basement underneath, which was where the generator was housed.

Still it was small, and I could tell that from the outside. But it had that wood cabin look and charm to it. It was sitting on top of shallow rock cliffs, with stairs leading down to the beach. There were a few trees, but not palm trees or any other kind of island plant, but pine trees.

"Interesting choice of... decoration," Emeral said.

"Yes, the original owner of this house wanted to try something new with his home," Samuel told us.

"Oh, last owner had nice taste," I replied.

"Last owner? No. The _original_ owner. This house is thousands of years old."

"Wh-what? How...?"

"We kept the place in good condition all this time, as well improving it for the modern age."

"Who lived here originally?" Emeral asked, unfazed by this new information of the place.

"Phoenix," the retailer said dramatically.

"The Phoenix, huh," I replied.

"Not 'the Phoenix,' though the story does tell us that he trained with the Phoenix you're thinking of. His story is the legend of the island."

Samuel told the story of for "Phoenix" was a mobian bird that lived one the island in ancient times. Phoenix apparently had control of the powers of flames, and was forced off the island because of he had no control over it. He then traveled the world in search of someone or something that could help teach him to control his powers.

Eventually, he found the true Phoenix (the Phoenix I was thinking of, which apparently still existed today, guarding a temple in someplace called Chun-nan). Because the Phoenix was a bird of fire like he was, he asked it to teach him. The giant bird accepted and taught him the powers of the Phoenix. Eventually, Phoenix became a true Phoenix (yeah, that wasn't confusing), and then he continued his travels, helping anyone in need and gathering many different items from each place he found.

Eventually, he traveled to a place near his home island. There he learned it was being threatened by invaders. Despite being banished from the island, he returned home to protect it. With his new powers, he drove the invaders away the invaders, but he lost his life in the process.

"...In his death," Samuel finished, "he infused the power of his soul into his sword, the 'Phoenix Talon' and into his emblem, which was the key to unlock his power. With the power of the sword, the island has been protected ever since, and Phoenix was regarded as a hero."

"Wow! That's incredible," I said, "But... if he had the power of the Phoenix, why wasn't he reborn?"

"Well, in essence, when he saved the island, every chose to ignore that he was a destructive bird with no control of his powers as they remembered him. He was the island hero, even now, so in that sense, his legacy, his memory of the people, was reborn. That is why the island was renamed to 'Reborn Island', because his legacy was reborn. Plus there is also the emblem..."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask about that," Emeral said, "what is this emblem of his?"

"It was a golden relic given to him by the true Phoenix. With this emblem in your hand, the power of the sword, and the spirit of Phoenix, will be released, and the one who holds the emblem will be infused with that power and spirit, thus turning him into the new Phoenix, and as such, Phoenix is reborn... inside of the new warrior. Many warriors of our past have taken that power, and used it to protect our island. Though, no more..."

"Why?" I asked.

"The emblem had no use after it was used to unlock the swords power, until the new Phoenix died. Then the sword would reappear on its alter, and the emblem would become the key to unlock its power once more. But the emblem was lost long ago... so Phoenix can no longer be reborn."

"That's so sad..." I said.

"Still, the story is very interesting," Emeral replied, "and if the true Phoenix is still in this world, there's enough proof to say that the story is true."

"Ah, but it is true," Samuel said. "But enough rambling. Let's check out the inside."

* * *

The inside was so warm and cozy. None of the walls were painted, but that just added to its cabin charm. The front entrance led straight into the living space, which was just as big as Samuel said it was. The kitchen was small, also how Samuel described it, but it open up into the front room on the right, so it was okay. The bathroom was to the left of the kitchen. On the left side of the front room were the bedrooms. The stairs leading down to the basement were in the kitchen, and there was also a back entrance in the back wall of the front room on the right.

Emeral went down to check out the basement while I checked out the bedrooms. Like Samuel said, the place was fully furbished. Each room had a bed, a nightstand, , and a chair in the corner, plus a closet. The front room had two couches facing each other with a coffee table in between, like in Artemis's house (but no TV). A few empty book selves were placed in the back left corner of the front room.

I walked into the kitchen to check it out when Emeral came back upstairs form the basement.

"There's a lot of space down there. I could probably set up some robotics systems down there for myself down there."

"I like this place. It has charm," I replied. "I mean look at it."

"It is a nice kitchen," Emeral said. "It has an oven, stove dishwasher, everything you need.

"No, I meant the whole house."

"I know, I was just teasing."

Well, you've ready paid for this place," Samuel said, "but you want your money back so you can check out other places, this is your last chance."

"No, I think we like it here," Emeral replied.

"Then just sign here," the retailer said. He brought out his clip board and a pen, and Emeral signed the sheet on it. "Alright. The left over money you have will be delivered tomorrow. You should probably stock up your food supply for the month. Good bye!"

"Good bye!" I said. And Samuel left.

"You should take a shower," Emeral said. "You're still dirty from today. There's a washer and dryer in the basement, so I'll start getting your clothes through once you're in, so they can be used for tomorrow."

I nodded, and then thought of something. "Emeral..." I said, "Have you wondered, how we got on the island, why we have amnesia."

He sighed. "I wish I knew. Perhaps I should go speak to this psychic you talked to tomorrow."

"That would be nice. She asked me to be her friend, so I'd like to see her again."

"Well, maybe you should see my friends tomorrow as well, you know, the mechanics."

"Yeah, sure, that would be fun. I guess I should get in the shower."

He nodded.

I found some bath towels in the closet in the bathroom, and got undressed for my shower. I slipped my dirty clothes through the door, and Emeral grabbed them. Then I got in the shower.

This was the first time I truly saw what my new body was like. I mean, I saw what I looked like in my new body back in the cavern when I woke up, I but I have yet to see myself naked. Besides my arms and the bottom part of my face (my muzzle, I guess) everything was covered in fur.

I knew the many mobian girls weren't as modest has humans, and some didn't even wear them. Most mobian guys didn't were any clothes either. This must've been why. The fur covered the most private parts of my body. Still, I would be embarrassed to walk around in public like this, so I would probably wear clothes.

I wondered why most mobain girls chose to wear clothing anyway. Perhaps it made them look cuter, or whatever.

It felt so good to be taking a shower. Still, I took a quick one, since I was tired. Not surprising, after I day like mine. After I dried off and wrapped my towel around my body, I knocked on the bathroom door, and asked, "Emeral, is it okay to come out? I'd don't want to be seen, okay!"

"Okay!" He replied. "Take which ever room you'd like."

I slowly opened the door, peeked out just to check if it was okay, and then began to walk over to the left room.

"Hey, Sapphire, I found this down stairs." I stopped in my tracks and looked. Emeral didn't turn around (thank goodness), but he did pull out what he wanted to show me. "It seems to be some kind of cloak."

"Interesting. But maybe I could see it better if you put it on and showed me."

Emeral chuckled. "I thought you didn't want to be seen naked."

"Well, I guess I'm wearing a towel, so it would be okay, for now."

"Alright, it's your choice." Emeral put on the cloth, and then turned around.

It was a brown cloth that looked like a blanket to me, but I could see it wasn't made that way. At the top corners, strings were tied together, keeping the cloak on Emeral. It looked like it might have had a hood at one point, but the cloth were it would've been was torn and burned. The bottom of the cloth was also torn and burned.

"It makes you look cool, Emeral," I complimented, "kind of mysterious, someone you wouldn't want to mess with."

"You think so?"

"I mean it."

"Alright. I was just wondering why this was here," Emeral said, turning back around, facing away from me.

"Maybe it belong to Phoenix. It would make sense with the burn marks. Those might have come from misfires or whatever. No pun intended," I chuckled.

"I just want to know why it's here. And you know, if Phoenix died defending this island when he came back, then what did they do to this house while he was gone, since he was banished?"

"I guess they didn't care about it."

"Maybe they tore it down, or rebuilt it in his honor. Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I don't think I should really care about the history of this... fire warrior. We have our own problems to deal with."

Fire warrior? It couldn't be... the one from Artemis's vision? Could Phoenix... no he was dead. But then there is that emblem of his...

"I'm to bed," I said quickly. "I need to go to sleep."

"Alright, I'll drop off you clothes in your room in the morning, before you wake up. Keep the covers up if you don't want to be seen, not that I want to or care to look."

"Good night." And then I entered the room I choice. I just needed time to think about what the fire warrior thing. But drowsiness took over, and I got into bed.

* * *

The dream I had was dark. I couldn't see anything. But I could hear... what I said and what he said.

"What is this grandpa?" I asked. I had no control over what I said, but it felt as if I did.

"This is a gizoid. I hoping with this, they won't cancel my ultimate project," said the man.

"You don't mean...?"

"Yes, your friend. You mean everything to me, and I know he'll save you..."

And the dream ended.

* * *

I woke up and looked out the window. It was morning, probably 5:00 or 6:00 a.m.

But that dream felt like it only took a minute... no, half a minute.

What was it all about? I couldn't say, it had already faded from my memory.

"Short dream," I mumbled to myself.

I looked over and found that my clothes were on the chair, folded neatly.

I got dressed, and went into the front room. I found Emeral talking with a rust-colored mobian frog.

They heard me come out and looked over. "So, this must be Sapphire," said the frog.

"Um, yeah," I replied, nervous.

"Yes, Emeral has told me about you. My name is Rusty." He came over and handed me a paper bag. "I figured you guys didn't have any food yet, so I brought you breakfast."

"Oh, thank you." I opened up the bag, and found a few pancakes inside, with a plastic fork, paper plate, and a package of maple syrup.

"I made the pancakes myself, though the syrup package is from one of my friend's past breakfasts. He won't miss it."

"Thank you," I said again.

"Rusty says he knows the psychic you talked with," Emeral said, "Artemis?"

"Yes, but she says she know everyone on the island, except us."

"Of course, which is why I bet she'll want to meet you, Emeral," Rusty said, "I'll call Adam, and have him invite her over to the shop, so we can talk to her."

"Have him tell her that I'll be there, and that I want to get to know her more."

"Alright. I'll call Adam, you eat your breakfast, and we'll head over."

* * *

"Oh man, I've never had pancakes that back as far as I remember," I said on the way over to the shop.

"Isn't that just yesterday," Rusty replied, "err, no offense. Sorry, I'm not really good with people."

"Um, yeah, yeah it is. Still those are good pancakes."

"This is the place," Emeral said.

"Oh, wow," I gasped.

"Really, it's not that impressive," Rusty replied, and then he walked in. We followed him in.

I found Artemis sitting in one of the waiting chairs to left. She was talking with an orange furred hedgehog who I guessed was Adam.

"Artemis!" I called.

She looked over and saw me. "Sapphire!" She got up while I walked over, and then we hugged each other.

Today she was wearing a forest-green, knee-length dress with a white hunting jacket on top, and her boots from yesterday.

"Already friends, I see," Emeral stated.

"Yeah, well, I bet she could use a few more friends," Artemis said.

"I bet you in no time they'll be calling each other shorter versions of their own names, like lots of girls do," Rusty said.

"Still, trying figure out people I see," Artemis replied.

Rusty just laughed at that comment.

I looked over at Adam. "Hello, my name is Sapphire. And you must be Adam."

"That I am," he replied. He looked at me in a look of intrigue in his eyes, which made me nervous. "You know, what you're wearing makes you look cute, but if you were to-"

Rust slapped him in the back of head (just below his quills). "You know, I may not be good with people, but I've known you long enough that I know you should stop hitting on every girl you meet. You don't even do it well."

While he said that, I just looked down in embarrassment. I didn't know what he was going to say, and I'm sure I didn't want to know, but just thinking about made me nervous.

"So, you must be Emeral," Artemis said to him.

"And you must be Artemis," Emeral replied. "Thank you for helping my friend."

"Your welcome. Has she told you everything I said?"

"If not, I bet she has a good reason. Perhaps she might not be ready to talk about it."

"Well if that's the case..." she looked to me, immediately making me feel guilty.

"Say," Adam intervened, still rubbing his head where Rusty slapped him, "that cloak, where did you get it? You weren't wearing it yesterday, when we met you."

"I found at that house you had us get," Emeral replied, "Sapphire had me put it on so she could get a better look at it. I just haven't taken it off yet."

"And I said it looks good on you," I said.

"Looks good... on a robot," Adam said. He studied Emeral for a few seconds. "I guess I can see it."

Rusty examined the cloak. "It's pretty tightly woven. It probably won't tear easy. Whatever did tear it before must have been pretty strong, though the burn would probably help keep it together, because the threads are burned together."

"Interesting," Artemis said.

"So... could you tell me more about this island?" I asked.

"What do you want to know?" Artemis replied.

"Um... I..."

"How about the Phoenix statue," Emeral said.

"Yeah, that."

"Why would you want to know about that?" Adam asked.

"I scanned the material. I would like to know why it's made to be flame proof. It seems pretty ironic."

"Well, for one," Rusty said, "if were actually made of gold, someone would come and steal it. And we don't want that now, do we?"

"The really reason..." Artemis glared at Rusty. "...is that it's made for the yearly festival, in honor of Phoenix himself. During the festival, we cover the statue's wings in a flammable liquid that'll burn for a long time, so the wings of fire are actual 'wings of fire'."

"And you don't want the statue to melt," Emeral said. "Makes sense."

"When is this Festival of Phoenix, or whatever it's called?" I asked.

"Oh, it's coming up pretty soon," Artemis replied. "It's on-"

She was cut off by someone entering the building. It was Samuel.

"Hi, did we miss something when we-" I started, but Samuel cut me off.

"No! It's not that! Rusty, Adam, we've got trouble!"

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis! Good, your here too! Someone's attacking the Sword Shrine!"

"Sword Shrine? What's that?" I asked.

"Remember the story I told you last night. The Sword Shrine is where Phoenix's sword reappears and rests. They're probably after that very same blade."

"Hold on," Emeral intervened, "I thought you said you needed Phoenix's emblem to unlock the sword's power."

"Doesn't mean you can't draw the sword, and use it as... well, a sword. And it's precious... wait, why am I wasting time telling you this, we need to go!"

I looked around. Rusty and Adam have already run upstairs while we were talking, and Artemis was looking anxious.

"I need to go and get my bow and arrows. Tell Rusty and Adam that I'll meet them at the shrine." She started to leave

Something started to pop into my mind. _You're not strong enough yet._ The words of the voice echoed in my mind.

I felt as if that I didn't like violence before I lost my memories, but... maybe that was why I needed to be stronger. So I could face challenges like this.

"Artemis, I let me come with you!" I cried out to her as she was just exiting.

She turned around in surprise. "Why? This is dangerous."

"I just... feel like I should..."

"I-I don't... I'm sorry..."

"If Sapphire wants to help," Emeral intervened, "Then I'll help too." He turned to me, "I promised I'd help you. And that's what I'm going to do."

Artemis shook her head. "You two... well, at least with Emeral, I'd feel bit more comfortable having Sapphire do something like this." She turned to Emeral. "You would like you would be good in a fight."

"Maybe it's just because of the cloak," Emeral stated.

"No, it isn't. Well, maybe it helps the look, but there is something about you, Emeral. You look like a warrior. Alright, I have some spare bows and quivers of arrows I can lend to you. Let's go, we're wasting time talking here."


	6. Chapter 5 (Emeral)

_**Chapter 5 (Emeral): Realization**_

We were on are way to the Sword Shrine.

Artemis equipped both of us with some standard bows, and quiver each filled with a dozen arrows. I wish we could have had some practice with these, but we didn't have the time.

Artemis was also equipped with a bow and a quiver of arrows like us, though her bow was made more elegantly, with special designs on it. It must have been her personal bow, as well as her favorite, compared to the spares she got us. She also had a combat-hunting knife strapped to her waist, just in case of close combat.

Along the way, Artemis gave us a few tips on how to use the bows, but she couldn't show us anything. Sapphire kept practicing pulling it back, though.

I knew we must have arrived at the Sword Shrine when I saw Rusty and Adam waiting for us. Though I didn't see a shrine. Only an entrance to a cave (not the one me and Sapphire were in, I could tell that much). I had to guess the shrine was _in_ the cave.

We got close and I was surprise to see what these two had for weapons. Adam had his hammer from before lying at his side, which reinforced my idea that it was made for battle instead of machine working, considering what it was probably here for. But what was most interesting about Adam's weapon choice was the gauntlet he putting on his right hand.

It was a mechanical gauntlet, which went to his elbow in length. On the top of it (the back of his arm), was something that looked like an RC vehicle. It was like a helicopter, but instead one helicopter-blade-set on the top, in had two blade-sets in rings on the sides. They were folded upward, though I was sure they'd fold back down so it could fly. There were also really small missiles on the lower sides, and I mean really small. They were twice as thick as a regular _pencil_ and no more than two inches long, and they also had drills built on their points.

As for the gauntlet itself, there was a screen built in on the back of his hand, and connected to the right of his wrist was something that looked like a motorcycle handle. It looked like it could be pushed and rotated underneath his hand, so he could, well, grip it like a motorcycle handle. There were four buttons on the back of the handle, and a control stick (like those on a game controller) on the end, so all five of Adam's fingers had a button to push.

But the craziest weapon here was Rusty's. It was a grenade launcher, but it had three barrels instead of one, probably meaning to could shoot that many grenades at a time. It was about as long as he was tall, too. On the right side, there was a scope, like what you would see on a sniper rifle, but on something not this. I was surprised he could carry. Mechanic or not, that thing looked too heavy for anyone who isn't super strong to lift, yet Rusty was holding it just fine, holding the scope up to eye to calibrate it.

"Guys made it here just in time," Adam said.

"Those are some... different weapons you have there," Sapphire stated.

"There powerful," Rusty replied, finishing up his calibration. "But probably not very useful in this situation."

"Because you're using explosives, and could damage the shrine?"

"No. The shrine itself is protected by a large door. These won't be able to bust through to it. No, it's because of who we're facing."

"We looked inside to see who trying to get in. It's a bunch of mobian birds, but each one them has Extreme Gear!" Adam continued.

"Extreme what?" Sapphire asked.

"Hover boards. Powered by the air around them. There extremely fast if you good with them. And these guys don't look like slouches with them either. But we haven't seen them use them yet, so we don't know."

"Why did you wait for us?" I asked, "You should've tried to stop them as soon as you could. You have the advantage of surprise!"

"True, but the shrine has some of its own defenses, traps and stuff. They're trying to disable them right now. So we decided to wait for you guys because, you know the more the merrier. Without you, its two to three, and we don't have effective weapons if they're as fast as we think they are."

"Those bows and arrows you guys got," Rusty said, "They're better for this kind of situation. You can fire them faster and more accurately."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes. Sure, my scope has a built-in function that allows me to aim my grenades very accurately, even being advanced enough to account for the arc they'll be fired at. But shooting the grenades isn't very fast, so it loses its accuracy because of it. And it takes a while to reload."

"And as for me," Adam said, "My Falcon Banshee can be controlled from anywhere, as long as it's not too far away, and I see what's going on this screen," he pointed to the back of his hand, "and its Piercing Needles, the mini missiles, are great for penetrating armor, but they can't home in onto targets, and takes some time to aim accurately. And my hammer is only good for close-range combat. With fast targets, that wouldn't very good."

"I knew it. That hammer wasn't made for machine working," I replied.

"Well, you should use the right tool for the right job. I like using it for large sheets of metal, but its main purpose is combat."

"Shouldn't we be going?" Artemis said.

"She's right, what are we waiting for," I replied.

"Sorry, just got caught up explain things. But it's good for you to know," Rusty replied. "We could use this info to make a strategy."

"Besides, it should take them a long time to..." Adam started.

A rumbling sound came from the cave.

"...Disable the traps..."

"Impossible, it should've taken them twice as long to get through them," Rusty said.

"Then there is no time to strategize, it's now, or never," I replied, preparing to enter the cave.

* * *

The five of us snuck in as the three intruders started to enter the sword chamber.

"I don't see how this is much of a shrine, as it is an underground temple," I whispered. The place was carved from stone, and most of it was still cavern. There were giant torches hanging from the ceiling, one for each room (the main room, and the shrine itself), both lit and spreading its light on the ground

"Well, that the islander's called it a shrine thousands of years ago," Rusty replied.

"Look!" Sapphire said.

The three figures were already circling the sword.

All three figures were mobian birds. The one on the left was a purple swallow, a girl wearing a small white shirt with a red gem hanging form a string around her neck, white pants with purple flame designs on the bottom, white gloves with a small gold ring on her wrists and red pad on her wrists, red and white boots, and white bandana with yellow goggles on her head. The guy on the right was big gray albatross with yellowish-orange gloves that had a gray band on his wrists, black boots with a yellow stripe, a leather necklace with three flat gems on it, and a set of yellow goggles. The guy behind the sword was green hawk, wearing red boots with a flame-like design going vertically down the top, and white gloves with a with red, brown and white wrist and a gray band on his wrist, and a set of white goggles with yellow eye-protectors.

And like what Adam had said, each one had a hover board with them. The swallow had a purple one, the albatross had a gray one, and the hawk had green one.

The hawk sword looked like the leader, no doubt about that, but they all looked like they should have been racing somewhere instead of stealing precious items.

"Come on, let's split up and get closer," Artemis told us.

We skirted the edges of the cavern. I went left with Adam. Sapphire, Artemis and Rusty skirted around the right.

Adam started up his Banshee, and sent it up above the shrine. It impressed me that it made no sound as it flew, though it worked for the type of weapon it was.

The plan was to wait for them to draw the sword, then while they were distracted, the archer's would fire their arrows, purposely missing so the birds would be forced to retreat from their boards, then Rusty and Adam would fire there weapons so they had to retreat father while one of the archers retrieved the sword. I hoped that Sapphire and I were good shots, and that Rusty and Adam's explosive weaponry didn't cause massive damage to the shrine... or the sword.

I got my first good look was the sword. Its blade was made of silver with flame designs embedded on it. The hilt was made of gold, its guard designed to look like fire wings, with a sapphire gem placed between them, its grip was black leather, and its pommel (the bottom part), was designed to look like the feathered tail of a simple bird, though made fire like the wings.

I scanned its materials to see how the sword could withstand not breaking in combat, seeing how it was completely made of precious metals, but my scanners said it was made completely of steel.

"What, my scanners say it's made of steel, but it's clearly made of-" I started.

"It's some kind of magic," Adam replied, "Phoenix used his flames to purify the sword, and that's how it ended up looking like it has the silver blade and gold hilt, but it is made of steel. Though the real reason he did was to make the sword stronger. That blade with never break or dull. The hilt is the same way."

"That's pretty useful," I said. "Though now it looks like it's made from precious metals, so it's a treasure that anyone can get."

"Yeah. It looked like there trying to figure the last trap, the one placed on the sword itself. But they'll figure it out soon."

As soon as he said it, there was a clicking sound in the cavern.

"And they figured it out."

The green hawk drew the sword...

"NOW!" Artemis cried from the other side of the cavern.

Artemis, Sapphire, and I fired our arrows. The shots went perfectly, causing the birds to back away.

However, they jumped away instead of simply walking away. There shoes must had some kind of special magnets or something, because while they were in the air, the hover boards activated, and flew right onto their feet. By the time Adam and Rusty fired their weapons, the birds wear already in the air.

"Ha!" cried the hawk, "you're going to have to do better than that to take down the Legendary Wind Master, Jet the Hawk."

"Yeah, the boss is going you take you down," replied the albatross.

"Jet, Storm, we don't have time for this," said the swallow, "we need to go!"

"Right! Storm, Wave, we're leaving!" Jet called out.

"Oh, no you don't!" Adam quickly re-aimed his Banshee and fired another set of missiles at the one who I guessed was Wave. It was very accurate and should have hit her, but unfortunately, she apparently already had noticed it and dodged. Then she pulled out a strange remote, and pushed a few buttons.

The Falcon Banshee fell to the ground, and broke part when it crashed.

"Dang it!" Adam cried. "That was a tampering machine. She shut my Banshee off in the air!"

"These guys are good!" I replied.

Rusty ran out from his cover with Artemis and Sapphire behind him. He quickly aimed to Jet and Wave as they were about to pass each other and fired. The two air riders dodged, but apparently it wasn't those two Rusty was aiming at.

The three grenades hit the ceiling above them. In a triple explosion, rocks broke off and fell towards the two of them.

They were able to evade getting hit, but only Jet cleared it safely. Wave's board got hit, and she fell to the ground.

"Dang it," Wave growled.

Rusty prepared for another shot, with Sapphire and Artemis aiming for Jet, but they didn't notice Storm. He body slammed Rusty (while he was still on his board), knocking him to the ground. And then he did a 180, using his hover board to knock down Sapphire and Artemis.

"Sapphire!" I cried.

Adam growled. "No one hurts my friend."

He leaped out from our cover and charged Storm with his hammer. Unfortunately for Storm, he was still flying low, and slow on the draw. He did try to punch Adam, but Adam ducked under him, spun around, and hit him in the back just as he pasted Adam, knocking him down on the ground.

"Take that!" Adam called out to Storm. He was so excited, he didn't notice the shadow that fell over him.

"Adam! Watch out!" I yelled, but it was too late.

Jet flew over him, and dived. The shear wind coming from the attack was enough to send Adam flying and knock him out.

"One more," Jet said.

"You...!" I growled back.

I wanted to take him out, but he was too fast, and his teammates were already getting up, while mine were all knocked out.

How could I hit him, it was impossible... unless.

I watched him fly around the room. He was taunting me, making faces and trying to make me attack. But I couldn't yet, I had to think about what to do.

Then I noticed. There wasn't enough room in here to fly freely, so he kept flying in the same path, and same pattern.

Something from my last dream appeared in my mind. Where I knew how fast that blue hedgehog was going. If I could do that here...

I pulled back an arrow in my bow and aimed.

"Yeah just try and hit _me,"_ Jet mocked.

I carefully aimed at hit him, and when the time was right, I quickly changed where I was aiming, and fired.

"Ha, you miss- AH!" Jet fell to the ground.

Just as I planned. By aiming where he was going to be instead of where he was, I got direct hit.

Jet got up. The arrow was a blunt force one, so it wasn't sticking out of him. Still, it did its job.

"You- you little-" Jet growled.

I discarded my bow. "No more arrows. It's you and me, close combat, one-on-one." I clenched my fists, ready to fight. I knew he wasn't going to give up that easily, so I might as well play along.

"Ha, fine." He pulled out the sword, and then he spun it around him, quite skillfully.

Great, he knows how to use that sword, and I'm fighting with my fists.

He dashed toward, ready to attack. In order to try and get an advantage, I struck first, throwing a punch at his chest, but he dodged, and then counter-attacked with a horizontal sword swing. I was expecting this, so dodged underneath him, and swept kicked him, knocking him off his feet. A good move, except, he had great air control. With his free hand, he pushed himself off the ground before he could hit it, and spun around the air. Next thing I knew, he was standing upright, and bringing the sword down on me.

I raised my arms to block the attack. Normally this would be a stupid move. It wasn't like I was grabbing the sword like a ninja or something like that. But I was made of metal, so I had to trust it was strong enough to withstand the attack.

The blade cut into me, but not very far. Jet wasn't strong enough to cut though them completely.

Still, this wasn't good.

 _Great,_ I thought, _I wish I had my own sword._

Then something activated, but I wasn't sure what. But it was enough to cause Jet to stumble back from surprise.

My automatically switched to scan mode. It scanned the sword again, but it was different this time. The words _Shill... Copy... Processing..._ appeared in my vision, the same words from the dream.

Suddenly, my arm felt strange. Something that looked like tiny, blue fireflies started pouring from the bottom of my wrist in a large swarm.

 _The nano-bots,_ I thought, _they're active._

They flew around, and started taking the shape of something. They fused together, and then in my hand was a sword.

It looked exactly like the Phoenix Talon in Jet's hand, but it was mechanical, and the metal it was made from was the same yellow metal I was made from, blade and all. The only part that was still the same from the original was the sapphire gem built into the guard (though it wasn't a real gem in this sword).

The blade opened up, first the edges split open to the sides an inch or two, and then the blade flats the remained slip open from the sides in the same fashion as before, so if you looked straight at the tip the opening in between, that opening would make the shape of a capital I (a stretched capital H if you looked at it horizontally). Blue energy appeared in between the opening, creating an energy blade into the metal blade, and I somehow knew that the sword was fully active.

"What... how...?" Jet stuttered.

"Now, it's my turn," I replied.

* * *

I dashed forward, and struck with my new sword. Jet immediately regained his focus, and swung his sword, and our blades clashed.

From there, it was a dance of battle. We kept attacking was after the other, blocking each other's attacks, or dodging them. As we continued, I kept watching how Jet fought. I began to mirror his past moves, getting better with the sword, but I wasn't doing it on purpose, this attack strategy came naturally.

Eventually our swords clashed in one final strike, our blades holding pushing against each other, both of us trying to push the other back.

I succeeded in this last standoff. Jet was pushed back.

But of course he had his superior air control. He spun around the air and land upright on his feet.

"I'm going to end this now, you stupid robot," he cried.

He dashed forward, and I knew he planned to end this match in last attack.

So I planned the same.

Just as he swung the sword, I dodge to the side, and swung my sword down, but the point was facing down, so my blade didn't hit him. Instead, it was locked behind his blade.

I tried to pull the Phoenix Talon towards me. Jet tried to pull back. Eventually, he grabbed the end of the blade, so he had a stronger grip on it.

He wasn't going to let this blade go, just as I planned it.

I followed his example, and grabbed the end of my blade (shutting it off first, so the energy didn't harm me), and then I thrust my foot into his chest. He had a strong grip on the sword, as did I, our blades remained locked together, but I planned this as well. I twisted my arms, increasing the locks strength, then spun around, pulling Jet over me, and slamming him into the ground hard.

Jet was pretty much knocked out, and the Phoenix Talon clattered away from him.

"You fought well, Jet," I said, "but you didn't fully think about what was happening. I outsmarted you. Maybe next time."

I looked down next to him, and noticed that he dropped something else. I picked it up, and checked it out. It was a golden item (I scanned it and it was actually made of gold, unlike the sword). It was flat, looking like a button, like the kind you'd put on your shirt or something like that. It was designed to look like an eagle (a regular one, not a mobain), but its wings were made of fire.

"I guess they like collecting Phoenix items, for whatever reason," I said.

I went to retrieve the sword, but the blur of purple shot by, grabbing the sword before I could even touch it.

"Ha, good job, but too slow," Wave said as she flew out of the cavern.

Storm flew by, already holding Jet's board in one hand, and grabbing Jet himself with the other. "See you, sucker!" He called out to me, and then he followed Wave.

"NO!" I yelled and dashed after them. But soon as I got outside, it was too late. Wave and Storm were already flying off.

"No..." I fell to the ground. My strange new sword dropped out of my hand, and transformed back into the nano-bots and flew back into me.

"Emeral!" Sapphire ran out of the cavern. Artemis was right behind her.

They looked at me and figured out what happened. "They got away, didn't they," Artemis said.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." I replied. "I should've been paying attention!"

"It's okay. Do you know the saying 'the battle is won, but war just started'."

I looked up at the sky. "I'll find you... and I will get that sword back." I looked at the Phoenix item I took from Jet, and untied then retied my cloak around its back, holding the item on my cloak.

It was here I realized what I was. A warrior, who will protect what he cares about.

"I promise you... I will find you."


	7. Chapter 6 (Emeral)

_**Chapter 6 (Emeral): To the Skies**_

"So you didn't get the sword," Adam stated.

"Yes," I replied annoyed.

"But that-"

"Adam, give it a rest," Rusty intervened. "Emeral did what he could."

"Yeah, but-"

"Adam."

Adam sighed. "Fine."

We were meeting in Artemis's house. Storm's hover board had giving Sapphire an injury and a pounding headache, so she was resting in Artemis's room while we talked about what happened at the sword shrine.

The injury on Sapphire was small, but still, if there was anything I needed to do to those bird thieves (besides get the sword back), it was take them down for hurting my friend.

"There's only one thing about this that bothers me," Artemis said. "Why know?"

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asked.

"We've had attacks before, but not since the island joined as a territory for the United Nations and G.U.N., and no one has gone after the sword for long time. And I'm mean a long time. The last time someone tried to take, it was before my _parents_ were even born!"

"That is a long time."

Adam leaned forward. "You don't think..."

"Think what?" I asked.

"Emeral," Rusty replied, "Samuel told you the story of the Phoenix, right? When he fought the invaders, he left his stuff behind, only bringing his sword."

"Sounds logical. Go on."

"When he died, the leader of the island searched through it, trying to find anything that would link to him, to be used as a memorial piece."

"What was in there?" Sapphire asked.

"Glad you asked," Rusty continued, "most of it was the things he collected on his travels, plus a few traveling items. But there was this one thing he found in there... a scroll."

"Scroll?"

"Yes. Written on it was a prophecy. It was etched into the stones at the shrine. But you wouldn't have seen it. It was on the doors, and it would be impossible to see while they were opened."

"Which they were," I replied.

"Many people have tried to decipher it," Artemis said, "as the island psychic and clairvoyant, I tried to do the same."

"Did you do it?" Sapphire asked.

"No. No one has. But I have fully memorized."

"Alright then, tell this prophecy, if you would" I said.

She nodded and began reciting it:

 _A dark reflection that wishes to see the world torn  
_ _Faced by the ultimate warrior reborn  
_ _Duel forgers, future's embrace, to find the memories lost  
_ _Two twins search because of conquest's cost  
_ _The fallen trinity, now young and fair  
_ _Their life hidden away in the traveler's square  
_ _The lost star, the decedent of wind, and the metallic double  
_ _Join the new hero in his struggle  
_ _The power of the phoenix's blade shall awaken  
_ _When a new beginning comes, shall it be taken_

"That's it," Artemis said.

"Every time I hear it," Adam replied, "I think to myself 'makes about has much sense as a prophecy in a storybook'."

"And no one has deciphered it yet?" I asked.

"Not a one," Artemis answered. "But now I think it's coming to pass."

"Why?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, first off Sapphire, you have amnesia and you came to me to find you memories. I tried to read your future to do it. That would fit into the line _'future's embrace, to find the memories lost'."_

"I guess, thinking about the full line," I replied, "that the _'duel forgers'_ would I apply here, too, in my case. I came to Rusty and Adam to find _my_ lost memories, so they could be the duel forgers. A mechanic is technically a 'forger'."

"Wait, so you think _we're_ in the prophecy, Emeral?" Adam asked.

"Yes, but it's only a guess."

"I agree. But there is one more line I think applies right now, to our current situation," Artemis replied. _"'The power of the phoenix's blade shall awaken. When a new beginning comes, shall it be taken.'_ Phoenix's blade, the 'Phoenix Talon', has been taken. Stolen, even."

"But its power can't be awakened," Adam said, "not without Phoenix's Emblem, which has been lost."

"True, but maybe this means Phoenix's Emblem will be found."

"And that this is a 'new beginning'," Rusty stated, "but a new beginning to what, exactly?"

"That is a good question," Artemis replied.

I immediately thought about the strange golden fire eagle that Jet dropped, the one I put on my cloak and thought it was an eagle. It couldn't be...

"Well the blade's power didn't awaken," Adam said, "so if you guys are right, they didn't have it then."

"Where was the emblem lost?" I asked. "Do you know what it looked like?"

"I wouldn't know the answer to your second question, because no one on the island knows," Artemis stated, "but to the first one, people believe that the last one to take Phoenix's power kept the emblem with him, and lost it while doing something off the island, losing it to a group of thieves."

"Well, it doesn't matter where it is now, we need to worry about who took the sword," Rusty said, looking at something on a laptop. "And I think I just found out who. Jet, Wave, and Storm... they're all part of a group called the Babylon Rouges."

"Babylon... Rouges..." Sapphire replied. She looked confused about something.

"Yeah. Apparently, they're descendants of an ancient civilization of the same name, who somehow achieved the power of flight, and used it to go around the world to take treasure."

"So things haven't changed for them," Adam replied.

"Yes, but that's not the only thing they do. Those Extreme Gear boards they have, they use those things for races, like most Extreme Gear users. Particularly... at the World Grand Prix."

"What's that?" Sapphire said, getting over her confusion.

"It's a worldwide Extreme Gear race where tons of competitors come and take part," Adam replied, "it's only been around for a few years, but the Babylon Rouges haven't missed a one."

"And, luckily, the next one is starting this week," Rusty finished.

"So we go to the site of the first race, confront the Babylons..." I started.

"And force them to give the sword back," Adam finished.

"And what if they don't have it?" Artemis asked.

"Then I'll make them tell me where to find it!" I replied.

"Where's the first race going to happen, Rusty?" Adam asked.

"It says here... Station Square!"

"Lucky me!"

"Okay, how is that lucky?" Artemis asked.

"Conveniently, I have a family reunion happening there. I was going to go tomorrow. I can bring some of us along, so while I go have some quality time with my cousin, you guys can find those bird thieves."

"So you're just going make us do all the work?"

"Let him, Artemis," I replied. "I want to face the Babylons personally, preferably alone."

"Are you sure?" Rusty asked.

"Yes, now where is this 'Station Square'?"

"It's on the mainland, next to the sea. It's one of the biggest cities in the world," Adam told me.  
"City..." Sapphire looked at Artemis, who nodded in reply. "I want to go, too!"

"What... why?" I said.

"I... I think I may be able to find a clue to my brother."

I remembered that Artemis talked to Sapphire about him. I'm guess whatever Sapphire hasn't told me yet had to do with this.

"Alright, but we have a few things we need to do first," I said. "We need to get ready for the trip. We still haven't bought supplies for our home, Sapphire, and while we won't need to since we won't be here, one thing we still need to get you... is more clothing. Food can come later."

"I'll take you shopping myself, Sapphire," Artemis said, "I even pay for them and lunch. It's my treat!"

"Thank you!" Sapphire replied.

"Alright, we're going to be flying my biplane to the city, so make sure you buy warm clothing, and maybe a pair of aviator googles. Oh, and speaking of which, my plane normally can seat only two people, but I have a harness that'll let someone stand on the wings. Normally, it's used for short flights, stunts, but if we put you on top of there, Emeral, we should be able to safely fly all the way there. But I'm leaving first thing in the morning, so we should make sure the harness fits you now."

I nodded in response.

"Alright, then, we'll be leaving, now," Artemis said. "Sapphire, let's go."

"Coming!" Sapphire replied.

"Rusty, we have some spare money from purchasing the house," I said, "I don't know if it's be delivered to us yet, but could go retrieve it for me, while I' m working with Adam? We could use it during the trip for a hotel and stuff."

"Of course!" he replied.

After that, it was just me and Adam.

"Okay. Let's set that harness."

* * *

It was an about an hour since everyone left. It didn't take long to set the harness and to make sure it fit me. It was a simple leather and iron contraption that was made to latch on to someone's feet to keep them from falling off the plane.

After we were done, I spent some time practicing my combat ability on the roof. I had no doubt in my mind that I was built for combat, so I wanted to make sure I was ready.

I tried to activate the nano-bots again, and recreate my Phoenix Talon copy, but they wouldn't activate, no matter what I did.

After the twelfth time trying (yes, I was counting my attempts), I was about ready to give up.

"Emeral," someone said behind me.

I looked over to see who it was. Standing at the roof entrance was Rusty

"Practicing for a fight, eh?" he said.

"I want to try and activate those nano-bots again," I said. "I've seen what they can do, now I want to be able to make sure I can use them at any time. But I just can't do it."

"I remember you were saying you found that new ability during the attack. Maybe they only activate when you're in a dangerous situation," Rusty said.

I sighed. "Perhaps."

"I have to wonder though, why did make a copy of the Phoenix Talon."

"Heck if I know."

"Well, here's that spare money." Rusty handed me the bag. "You should start getting ready."

"I should, but I don't really have anything I really need."

"Alright. Hey, you should get Adam in on this. He'd love to spare with you with that hammer of his."

"He's still got work to do, you know, packing up for the trip."

"Of course he is. Doesn't do it until the last minute."

"Hey, can I ask about that hammer. When I first met him, he had that hammer in his hands, and then he made it... I don't know, really."

"Oh, that. He can summon that hammers whenever he wants, and vice versa. He says it's a family ability."

I knew mobians could have special abilities, but that seemed like an odd one, especially for a family trait, summoning your own hammer.

"Well, I've got some work to do. Since I'm going to be working alone for a while, I've got to prepare for that."

"Alright, I'm heading home. Tell Adam that I'll be here at six o'clock tomorrow morning. And tell Sapphire that I went back, and have her come back too."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

* * *

That night, I had another strange dream. Again, it was in dark area, but this time there was a large fire in front of me. Standing in front the flames was the silhouette of a mobian bird, though I couldn't tell which species of bird he was.

"Another dream," I said, but this time I noticed I had completely control of myself, not like the past dreams where I couldn't control myself but felt like I could, which I thought were supposed to be memories.

"That's right," said the bird, "but this isn't a dream, nor is it a memory of the past. This is a message from me to you."

"What?"

"Dark times are coming. A new enemy approaches, and he has already gotten rid of Sonic and the rest of the great heroes. The prophecy is indeed, coming to pass."

"I don't believe in prophecies."

"Good, neither did I. I'd rather forge my own destiny, and that's what I'd like you to do to. Whether the prophecy is real or not, you should make the decision for what happens to you, not it."

"Do I know you?"

"No, I don't, but I've heard of you. And I am closerthan you think." He looked up, is if looking to the sky, through there was no sky in this black void. "I have heard that the spirit guardian of the Master Emerald herself has selected you to fight this new evil, and to protect your friend, Sapphire."

"What... you know Sapphire, too..."

"Again, no, but I've heard of her. But that isn't what I'm wanted to tell you."

"Then what do you want to say?"

"I want to lend you my power for this battle, just as the spirit guardian has for Sapphire, so to speak."

I stared at him for a few seconds. "Who are you?" I finally asked.

He grinned. "Hm, how rude of me. My name is Flame... And Emeral, it's time you to wake up." He waved his hand and the dream faded.

I woke up instantly. I got up and checked the time. 4:02 a.m. I still have time to get ready for the trip.

This when I realized, unlike the last few dreams, I remember this one perfectly.

 _I am closer than you think,_ he had said.

I didn't know why, but I immediately thought of the emblem on my cloak.

* * *

We were standing on the docks, wait for Adam to bring his plane out. It was a clear day with few clouds, and no one was around, aside from us.

"Oh, this is going to be so scary," she told me.

"Just don't look down, okay," I replied, trying to comfort her.

"I'm not worried about the heights. I'm worried about what might happen. What if we crash?"

"It will be fine," I told her, though I myself wasn't too sure about Adam's mechanical ability. He was great, but not perfect. "I'll be right there, trust me."

"O-okay," she replied.

She was wear a sky blue aviator jacket and regular jeans. She had new boots and gloves on, but they looked the same as her others ones (well, almost the same for her boots), and she still had her blue rings on her wrists. Replacing her head band was a regular, brown leather aviator goggles built for mobians with blue glass pieces, and her blonde hair was tied into a pony tail with a blue band.

She also had a music player and headphones, which Artemis got for her yesterday, but it wasn't on. The music player was a small medium blue device that was clipped on her pants pocket. The headphones were small, white ear buds, but they had covers Sapphire could put on them to drown out sounds around her, like the plane we were going to get on.

At her side was a large suitcase full of Sapphire's clothes for the next week, as well as the bag of money. I put it in there for safe keeping.

I looked around the docks, making sure no one had arrived yet. The main boardwalk here was wide enough, long enough, and strong enough for Adam's biplane to take-off right here, but he had to do either early morning before the fishermen got here, or in the evening after they left, because the sound of the plane would probably scare off the fish.

No one was around, so I called inside, "okay Adam, we're good to go!"

The large garage door opened, and Adam's biplane rolled out onto the docks, already revving up for take-off.

"Oh, wow, it's amazing," Sapphire said.

It was a cloudy-white biplane with golden yellow-orange stripes on the front of the wings, around the front plane (near the propeller), and along the sides. The entire back end was also painted in the same yellow color as the stripes, wings and all. Above the stripe going along the side, near the back, were the words 'Sunset Cloud', painted half in sky blue, and half in the golden-yellow color that was everywhere else on the vehicle... it was the name of the biplane.

"The Sunset Cloud is ready to take off," Adam said.

He was simply wearing a brown aviator jacket and a pair of aviator goggles that were exactly like Sapphires, except the glass pieces were not colored. He also had his white-gloves and sneakers on like normal.

Rusty came out, following the biplane, making sure it didn't fall off the docks, and was positioned just right. "Alright, buddy, you can take off at any time."

Adam gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey!" a voice behind us called out.

Artemis ran up, holding a bow and quiver of arrows in a travel case.

She came up to Sapphire and handed her the case. "If figured you would want to practice archery while you were there, Saph. You told me you wanted to get stronger. Well, you looked pretty good with archery, so I think you should practice. There should be a place you can practice there, and the arrows are made of a special light-weight metal. They'll shoot just fine, but won't break as easily."

"Thank you, Arrie," Sapphire replied, taking the case. Then the two of them giggled.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, again."

Rusty walked over to me and whispered, "Saph. Arrie. I knew it, didn't I?"

Like I really cared what nicknames they gave each other. If Rusty really did need to know more about people, one thing he needed to know was what didn't really needed to be mentioned, because I could see that.

"Alright, load up, guys," Adam called out.

I loaded up Sapphire's suitcase and archery kit, as well as my cloak (for safety reasons) in the plane's trunk with Adam's suitcase and toolbox, which he already loaded up prior. Why he needed to bring a toolbox, I didn't know, but it didn't matter to me.

While I was closing the latch to the trunk, Adam helped Sapphire into the plane.

"I'm so scared," she told him as she fastened her seat belt.

"Of, come on. It's going to fun, I tell ya," Adam replied. "I have done this many times before, for both travelling and for fun! I know what I'm doing."

"For our sake, I hope you do," I said as I climbed onto the wings and started latching onto my feet.

"Well, just wait and see, Emeral."

With the plane already having been ready for lift off for a few minutes, Adam waved to Rusty and Artemis, moved his goggles over his eyes, and started the moving forward. Within seconds, we were in the air, ascending into the clouds.

I looked back at Sapphire to how she was doing. The look of nervousness was quickly being replaced excitement.

"This is AWESOME!" she finally screamed.

"What did I tell you!?" Adam yelled over the wind, "next stop, Station Square!"


	8. Chapter 7 (Sapphire)

_**Chapter 7 (Sapphire): Station Square**_

I couldn't believe I was so scared about getting this plane. It was so much fun.

Adam didn't do anything fancy the whole way through (he said it was for safety, and to save on fuel), but the flight over was still amazing. The wind in my face (my goggles were on, of course), and through my hair. The view of the world below me. It was all so amazing.

I was disappointed when we came in for the landing.

We landed at a public airstrip, which Adam had called in for to be open beforehand.

"Welcome to Station Square, everyone," Adam replied.

"That was so fun, I wish it didn't have to end," I replied, hopping out of the plane.

"We'll be flying back in this plane, so just wait until it's time to go. Until then, you should enjoy the sights."

It was evening, so I knew we needed to getting going, and find a hotel. I opened the trunk up and pulled out my suitcase and archery kit

Adam got out and handed Emeral a small bag as he jumped off the wing.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Rings, money," Adam replied. "I know of a hotel near this place. This is money for a cab over there and a room."

"That's why I brought my money."

"Well, then you can use that money for some souvenir or whatever. Besides, don't you need to save some of that money for food back home after this trip?"

"I didn't come here for souvenirs."

"Oh, lighten up, Emeral. You'll find them, just have some fun while you're here."

"Come on, Emeral. I want to see these 'sights' Adam talking about," I said, grabbing his arm, ready to drag him away.

"Where will you be staying?" Emeral asked.

"At my cousin's. And you should probably only spend enough for one night for now, because I might be able to get you a place to sleep there." Adam looked at his plane. "I should get this baby into a hanger. See ya!"

"Bye!" I replied, and pulled Emeral along with me, who barely had the time to wave back because of that.

* * *

The city was so amazing. It was such a different place from the island town. So many people bustling around, massive building towering above our heads.

We had gotten a cab like Adam had said and were heading to the hotel he mentioned (its name was written on a slip of paper in the bag, so we knew where we were going).

"You know," Emeral said, "thinking about it now, it didn't take us long to leave the island. We haven't even spent two days on the island, or at least as far as our memories can tell us, and we're already on an adventure, so to speak."

"I know, it's awesome," I replied. Then I looked down. "I hope I can find my brother..."

"I'm sure we will. I don't know if we'll find him here, but we will find him, I swear it."

"All right then, here we are," the cab driver told us.

Emeral paid the girl (yeah, the driver was a girl, a human with short, light-brown hair), and we both exited the cab. As she drove away, we looked up at the hotel we were going to stay at.

Of course, it was one of many of the generic skyscrapers in the city (didn't make it any less impressive to me, though). There was, however, a large neon red sign that said "Cool Flame Hotel".

"Interesting name," Emeral said, as he started walking in.

The lobby's floor was covered in an orange-red carpet, and the walls were made of some fancy wood I didn't know with flames designs etched into them.

"I'll go get our room, you... I don't know... walk around. See if anybody here knows you," Emeral said.

"In a city this big, how is everyone supposed to know me?" I replied.

"Good question. I don't know, it's just worth a shot, I guess."

"People are going to think I'm crazy."

"Not if you tell them why you're asking."

"So you want me to make people feel bad for me?"

"I didn't-"

"It's okay, Emeral," I replied, turning around to find a place to sit, "I just-"

I stopped as I accidentally ran into a girl, knocking us both to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said quickly, "I was in a hurry, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and-"

"Thanks okay," I interrupted as I got up. I held my hand for her, she took it, and I helped her up. "I wasn't paying to what was around me, either. It's my fault."

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't even a hurry for any really good reason, and-"

"Girls," Emeral interrupted, "the two of you can discuss who fault it is later."

"Oh, um, sure," said the girl. "Is this a friend of yours!?"

"Yes, this is Emeral," I said.

"But he's a robot!"

"Yeah, but I'm no ordinary bot," Emeral replied

"My name is Sapphire, what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, Zoey. My name is Zoey," she replied.

She was a mobian fox girl with sky-blue eyes and light yellow fur. Her hair reached down to her waist, tied down at near the bottom with a red band. She also had bangs on the sides of her head (grown to her shoulders), and a little tuft of hair on her forehead. For clothing, she wore a medium-brown T-shirt, a short blue-jean skirt, and sneakers that were red on the front, and white in the back. She didn't wear any gloves, but she did wear red bands on her wrists.

"Um, here let me help you," I said as I picked up her purse for her.

"Oh, thank you!" she replied.

As I handed her the purse, Emeral said, "well, you ladies can talk I'm going to get us a room."

"But weren't you in a hurry?" I asked Zoey.

"Yeah, but I was just going out to get some dinner," she answered.

Emeral walked off to the get our rooms. Zoey took a look at me, and asked, "you, know, I think I've seen you before, do I know you?"

"Wha-what? I-I..." I sighed, "I wouldn't know. I have amnesia. That's actually why we are here, because someone said I'd find my memories in a city area, like this. Well, that's part of the reason, at least."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay..."

"Hm," she put her finger below her lip, like she was pondering something. "Thinking about it now, it wasn't you I saw, but a high school girl, but she looked a lot like you." She snapped her fingers. "Maybe you two are related, like sisters."

"Actually, I was told to find my brother, not sister."

"Then maybe she's a cousin, perhaps."

"So do you know where you saw her?"

"Yeah, around the area of Emerald Coast high school. It's near the beach, hence the name."

"You have to show me where she is. This is the best lead I've gotten so far."

"Of course. I know the city pretty well, so I can take you straight to the school."

"So, um, why are you here, in a hotel, if you know so much about the city? It sounds like you should be living here!"

"Well, I don't, not really. You see, I have a boyfriend who lives in the Mystic Ruins area, near the city. I visit this city a lot to see him, so I have been around for a while."

Emeral walked back over. "Okay, I have our room." He handed me a key with a red plastic card on a ring that had the number of our room. "Don't lose it!"

"Okay!" I replied.

"Oh, and the manager said your room was ready, too, so he wanted me to give your key." He handed Zoey a similar looking key, but it had different numbers on it.

"Thank you," Zoey said, "I wonder if our rooms our close to each other. What's your room number?"

I told her the numbers on my room key.

"That's right across from mines. How long are you two planning to stay?"

"About a week," Emeral said, "but we may be here for only a day, if we can get another place to stay."

"Oh, that's okay! Why don't I take you with me to dinner, since we're so close by each other?"

"Sure!" I replied.

"Okay, you two can do that, I'm going to head up and shut down for the night," Emeral said, "We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah, right."

"Come on, Sapphire. I wasn't in a hurry for nothing," Zoey said.

Thinking about it, I was hungry, too. I haven't eaten anything all day besides breakfast.

"You guys go. See you in the morning, Sapphire," Emeral said.

"Bye Emeral," I said as I left the building with Zoey.

We went to this nice little pizza joint a few blocks from the hotel called "Wolf's Den." I had a great time there. Zoey was such a kind person.

* * *

We sat at you of those round tables, right next to each other, talking about stuff while eating.

I told her about why we came here, that Emeral was looking for the Babylon Rouges to get back the Phoenix Talon, and that I was told to come here, or to _a_ city, more like, to find my twin brother and a black mobian guy.

"Hm, interesting," Zoey said after I finished my story. "You should go to my boyfriend, Tails. He might be able to help you, at least with finding the Babylons."

"Really, why?" I asked.

"Well, Tails has a history with them. In fact, he is a rival to them for the World Grand Prix."

"I heard that the next one was coming up. Do you think you can get Tails to see if he can get them to talk to us?"

"It's worth a shot."

"So, is Tails is a... a..."

"Rider. That's they call those who use Extreme Gear. Tails is a Rider."

"Oh, okay."

"So you don't know who Tails is."

"Um, no, should I?"

"Well, I guess not, since you have amnesia. Tails..." Zoey looked up dreamily. "Tails the world-wide hero, the great super-star on the planet."

"Really? What does he do?"

"He fights this evil genius name Dr. Eggman, who wants to take over the world. Tails works hard to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Wow, he pretty cool!"

"Yes, and he's so dreamy."

"Yeah, so tell me about this girl you saw at that school," I said.

It took Zoey a few seconds to register that I said something. "Huh, what? Oh, the school, right!"

 _She must really like this Tails guy,_ I thought, _but it is sweet._

"So, I was taking an afternoon walk, because I needed to some time to think. I was walking by the school, and this girl offered to sell me some chocolate, for this fundraiser the cheerleaders at the school were doing."

"She's a cheerleader?"

"I think so. Anyway, I remember seeing her, and feeling like here's something I should know about her, but I couldn't place what that was. After that, I haven't thought about her, at least, not until I met you."

"Really, do I look that similar to her?"

"Well, sort of. I remember her vividly. She doesn't have the same fur color or eye color as you, nor does she have the same hair and quill style as you do. But her face, I'd have to get a closer look at her to be absolutely sure, but I swear, her face was the exact same as yours."

"The exact same as... mine..."

"Yeah, she looks different, but she has the same face as you."

"Of course, she has different colored fur, she probably has quills, while I don't. And-"

"Hey, don't worry about your lack of quills. I mean, you still have these," Zoey patted my back quills.

"No, it's not about my quills. I'm just surprised that this girl..." Then I thought about when I woke up in that cave. "Zoey, I think I should tell you something. I haven't told anybody this, the psychic, my new friends, not even Emeral."

"Okay, so what do you want to tell me?" Zoey asked.

"I... uh... I'm sorry, I..." I stuttered.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"I told you about when I woke up in the cave, right."

"P-please don't think I'm crazy, but... when I woke up, my body didn't feel... right."

"Okay..."

"I... I can't-"

"Sapphire, its fine."

"I... I thought I was a human."

"Wha..."

"I know, it sounds weird, but it's true. When I got up, I freaked out when I saw that I was hedgehog. My body didn't even feel right to me. But then I realized I had amnesia, and..." I sighed, "I don't know why I remember being a human, but I do and..."

"Hey, Sapphire, it's okay," Zoey replied.

"But I felt that I was a human, and you know, I think I was delusional, because that psychic said my twin brother was defiantly a mobian, and... I... I just don't know."

"You seem to have a lot of questions about your past, a lot more than a normal amnesiac, I would say."

"Well, actually, think Emeral might have more." I explained to Zoey about Emeral's amnesiac problem, being a robot with all these human / mobian functions, and his realization of being a combat machine.

"Wow, he sounds pretty cool, and he wants to focus on getting a stolen sword instead finding about his past, too."

"Yeah, he told me he'd rather look to the future than the past. And he's also more willing to help me find my past rather than his."

"That's awesome! But you know..."

"What?"

"Well, you said that both you and Emeral woke up in the same cavern, and that he used your footprints to find his way out, and that he found you."

"I already told you, I didn't see him the cavern, I don't know I didn't, but-"

"Oh it's not that. The two of you... I think you destinies are intertwined, Sapphire."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, it makes sense. I don't normally believe in destiny, but from what I've heard, it seems that the two..."

"Wow, am I really...?"

"Well, let's finish up. I'm getting tired. Tomorrow, I'll take you and Emeral to go see Tails, and then I'll show that school, and maybe we'll find that girl, too," Zoey said.

"Thank you, Zoey," I replied, "I don't know how I could show my appreciation for helping me, but... Thank you."

"It's okay, Sapphire, don't worry about it."

* * *

"So this Tails guy can get me to the Babylons," Emeral said. After coming back the hotel and having a good night's sleep, we were telling Emeral about our plans for the day.

"Hopefully, but I'm not completely sure if he can though, it depends," Zoey said.

She wasn't wearing anything different today, then what she was wearing yesterday, except that she wearing a dark-red T-shirt instead of a brown one. I decided to where my outfit from when I look up in the cavern, which I had cleaned before we left.

"Well, it's worth a shot. And whether or not he can help, I've got to try and find them on my own. I can't waste a lot of time on this." Emeral put on his cloak, complete with the fire bird he found.

"It'll be fine, Emeral" I told him.

"Sapphire, if we want to get to that school in time, we should get going, so we can get Emeral over to Tails' place," Zoey said.

"True," Emeral replied, "I wouldn't want for you to miss your chance to get a clue about your memories, Sapphire."

"Thanks, Emeral. You're really kind," I told him.

We walked over to the train station, since was close to the hotel. After we got a train to the Mystic Ruins, Zoey decided to tell us stories about Tails adventures. They were pretty interesting to say the least, but I felt that something was missing from them. I asked her about it, and she said she felt the same thing, but she never could figure out what that thing was.

When we reached the Mystic Ruins station, I ran out to get first look at the new area. The area around the station was a large clearing, with jungle and cliffs in the distance. The station itself was large wooden tower connected to a metal and brick bridge that held the train high above the ground, exiting from a nearby cave.

"Wow, you really like exploring new places, Sapphire, don't you," Emeral said.

I giggled. "I guess so. Just that, I haven't ever seen places like this, their so amazing."

"Well, if you like seeing new areas, then check out Tails place," Zoey said.

Over to the right was a cliff area kind of like a really small plateau. There was a stair case on the far side leading up to the top, which was a large sandy area that looked like it was set up for some kind of fighting practice. The was another stair case right next to it leading up to a higher cliff, which on top of it was a large metal house.

"That's where Tails lives?" asked Emeral.

"Yep, that's his house / workshop, and- Oh look! There he is now!" Zoey said.

A blue biplane was coming down for a landing. Seeming to try and land on a thin strip of land next the house.

Then the palm trees along the sides of the land strip tilt over, like they were potted on some kind of mechanical thing, giving room for the plane to land. The ground opened up, and a road rose out of it, a perfect landing strip for the plane.

"If that's Tails, then we got here at a good time," Emeral said.

"Come on!" said Zoey eagerly.

We got over to the workshop just as a mobian fox guy was getting his plane into the garage.

"Hey, Tails," Zoey said, running over to him.

"Zoey!" said the fox, who must've been Tails. He embraced her in a hug.

"Aw, that's so cute," I replied.

Tails' fur was yellow-orange color. He had sky blue eyes like Zoey, and he had a few thin strands of fur on his forehead. He was wearing white gloves with metal bands on his wrists, and shoes like Zoey's, except they also had blue bands around his ankles. The most defining feature Tails had was the fact that he had two tails. It was weird, but I figured that was why he was called Tails.

After he got out of his hug with Zoey, he looked me over. "Is this a friend of yours, Zoey?"

"Um, sort of. We met yesterday, and I promised her I help her with something," Zoey replied.

"Nice to meet you. You must be Tails," I said.

"Yep, though that's actually my nickname," he replied.

"I can see that," I giggled.

"Yeah. My actual name is Miles Prower. So you needed help with something."

"Yeah, but I going to help her myself," Zoey said, "we just came here because her friend wanted to speak with you about something. Now where is he- oh, here he is!"

Emeral came walking up for the front of the house. Why he was there, instead of introducing himself to Tails right away, I didn't know. "Sapphire, there's something about this place that-"

"Wait!" Tails interrupted, "It can't be!"

"What? Is something wrong?" Emeral replied.

"Is... is that you Emerl!?"


End file.
